


Teresa Avery y el Colegio Hogwarts De Magia Y Hechiceria

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Teresa "Tess" Avery es una sangre pura cargada en el futuro con las responsabilidades de sus padres,cuando su carta de Hogwarts llega,ella descubrirá secretos familiares de los que nunca sospecharía,e incluso se enamorará.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Tess y su familia se encontraban en el callejón Diagon,comprando lo necesario para su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Hija,iré a mirar las varitas, mientras tanto puedes ir a comprar tu túnica-Dijo la señora Avery señalado la tienda de túnicas.

Tess entró sola en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva. —¿Hogwarts, linda? —dijo, cuando Tess empezó a hablar.  
—. Tengo muchos aquí… En realidad, un muchacho se está probando ahora. En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Tess en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado. —Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts? —Sí —respondió Tess. —Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —Tenia voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras.  
-Ya veo-Tess trató de que no se notará que la situación la intimidaba.  
-¿Dónde están tus padres?-La voz del chico cambio para pasará a mostrar interés  
-Mi madre ha ido a mirar las caritas y mi padre está comprando mis libros-La niña alzó los hombros.  
-Son de nuestra clase, ¿no?-Tess arqueó una ceja sabiendo a lo que se refería el chico-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros, ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y, a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?  
-Avery-Gruño la pelinegra con molestía  
-¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?-La voz del chico mostró más interés aún y Tess creyó que tal vez conocía su apellido.  
-Gryffindor-Paso un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja,nerviosa por la mirada del chico sobre ella,rápidamente se corrigió-Supongo.  
-¿Enserio quieres ir a esa estúpida casa?-Tess dio un respingo,la actitud del chico no le agradaba nada-A esa casa solo van los tontos y los nerds,y no me pareces nada de eso.  
-Eso no te incumbe-Cuando la bruja le hizo una seña a Tess ella bajó del banquito y salió muy molesta de la tienda.

-Idiota-Murmuro Tess para si misma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tess daba vueltas por el andén,vio a una familia de varios pelirrojos y con las mejillas rosadas,empujó su carrito detrás de ellos.

—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre. —¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir…? —No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero. El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez.Tess observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido. —Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta. —No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George? —Lo siento, George, cariño. —Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.  
No había nadie más. —Discúlpeme —dijo Tess a la mujer regordeta. —Hola, cariño —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo. Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz. —Sí —dijo Tess—. Lo que pasa es que… es que no sé cómo… —¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Tess asintió con la cabeza. —No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes.No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron. —Hum… De acuerdo —dijo Tess. Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida. Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí… Cerró los ojos,preparada para el choque… Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos. Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h.» Tess miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».  
Esperó en el andén para agradecer a la mujer pero un niño atravesó el andén y la empujó hasta el suelo.

-Lo siento-La niña escuchó una voz tímida y pronto una mano apareció en su visión para ayudarla a levantarse  
-No te preocupes-Tess le sonrió con amabilidad-Soy Teresa Avery pero preferiría que me llames Tess.  
-Un gusto Tess,soy Harry,Harry Potter-Ambos niños estrecharon sus manos sintiendo electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo.  
-¿Subimos?-Preguntó Tess soltando suavemente su mano.  
-Claro.

Ambos niños subieron al tren y al hacerlo una rana saltó frente a ellos, sobresaltandolos un poco,sin embargo,le restaron importancia y siguieron su camino buscando un compartimiento vacío.  
Cuando encontraron uno se sentaron y se quedaron en silencio.  
Pronto la puerta del compartimiento de abrió y una niña castaña entró.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos. —Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron que había entrado hace poco en el compartimiento,pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.  
Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado. —Eh… de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.» Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre. —¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé.Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.  
-Soy Teresa Avery,agradecería que me llames Tess,mucho gusto Hermione-Dijo Tess con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.  
—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron. —Harry Potter —dijo Harry. —¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX . —¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado. —Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione-De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto. Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Tess fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas. —Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid. —Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí. Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Avery en él.  
Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores. Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Tess podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor. —Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. »Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. »La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible. Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la  
capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Tess comenzó peinar su cabello con sus dedos —Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos. Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad. —¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron. —Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma. El corazón de Harry se aceleró y apretó la mano de Tess.  
Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía… ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró a Harry temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Harry intentó no escucharla.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. —¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred. Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento.  
-Todo va a estar bien Harry-Consolo Tess a Harry con voz dulce que lo hizo sentirse un poco menos nervioso.  
La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino. —Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah! Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa. — ¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el sombrero. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña. —¡Bones, Susan! — ¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah. —¡Boot, Terry! — ¡RAVENCLAW! La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Tess, después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.  
—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin! — ¡HUFFLEPUFF! Tess notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse. —Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Tess en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.  
—Granger, Hermione. Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.  
— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.  
Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! , Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto, y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag. Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.Y Tess se dio cuenta que era el chico de la tienda de túnicas,según Harry le había contado,el le había ofrecido su amistad y Harry la había rechazado.Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon… Nott… Parkinson… Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil… Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne…  
-Malfoy,Lyra-Llamo McGonagall y una niña castaña y con algunas pecas se sentó en el taburete,era la hermana de Malfoy.  
¡SLYTHERIN!-La niña sonrió y se sentó junto a su hermano.  
—¡Potter, Harry! Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.  
—¿Ha dicho Potter? —¿Ese Harry Potter? Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó. —Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante… Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré? Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no.» —En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR! Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor,donde Ron lo recibió muy feliz.  
-Avery,Teresa-Al escuchar su nombre,con pasos torpes,Tess se sentó en el taburete.  
-Interesante-Comenzó el sombrero-Tu familia espera que estés en Gryffindor,pero esa no es la casa para ti,¡SLYTHERIN!.  
Tess se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Lyra,mientras sentía que todo lo que estaba esperando se veía pérdido.

-Con que resultaste una Slytherin,Avery-Se burló Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

-Callate rubietas-Regañó Lyra a su hermano-Disculpalo,como ya escuchaste soy Lyra y tú eres Teresa ¿No?  
-Si,pero prefiero que me llamen Tess,es un gusto conocerte-Las niñas se sonrieron mientras Draco las miraba con repulsión.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tess nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara tanto,pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy.

—Perfecto —Habia dicho en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy. Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa. —No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —Le había asegurado Tess-Además yo tampoco he volado nunca.  
-Es diferente Tess-Dijo Harry con mirada triste.  
-De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería-Tess le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.  
-Supongo que tienes razón.

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo.ra un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia. Los Slytherins ya estaban allí,Tess,que conversaba con Lyra,los vio y los saludo con un gesto de mano.  
Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón. —Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.  
Tras miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños. —Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».  
— ¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos. La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos,la escoba de Tess saltó a su mano y está sonrió.  
La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Tess, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.  
Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Tess notó que Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.  
—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados… tres… dos… Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato. —¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella… Cuatro metros… seis metros… Tess le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear, deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y…BUM … Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico. —La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Tess—. Vamos, muchacho… Está bien… A levantarse. Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase. —No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo. Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía. Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas. —¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete? Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro. —¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Tess en tono cortante. —Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro—.Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Avery. —¡Mirad! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom. La recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió. —Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos. Malfoy sonrió con malignidad. —Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque… ¿Qué os parece… en la copa de un árbol?  
—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó: —¡Ven a buscarla, Potter! Harry cogió su escoba. —¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío. Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron y Tess.  
Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado. —¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba! —Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado. Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían. —Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry. Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado. —¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Tiró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba. Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída,persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la recordadora a salvo. — ¡HARRY POTTER!-Exclamó McGonagall haciendo que todos guardarán silencio,se llevó a Harry y todos se quedaron ahí  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Tess,¿Que haces despierta?-Preguntó Lyra tallando sus ojos  
-No puedo dormir-Dijo Tess,mientras miraba por la ventana de tu habitación-Tu hermano,tiene algo que me atrae.  
-¿No has considerado que tal vez estás enamorada de el?-Lyra se sentó junto a ella  
-¿Tu crees?-Preguntó Tess mirándola directamente.  
-Sea lo que sea Tess,mi hermano no es para ti-Lyra le sonrió de manera apenada-Deberias intentar algo con Harry,se ve que el te quiere.  
-No sé si sea posible Lyra,ni siquiera estamos en la misma casa,y además lo quiero como a un hermano.  
Ambas niñas conversaron por horas esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry,Ron y Hermione se encontraron con Tess fuera de la sala común de Slytherin,le habían contado sobre el asunto de la piedra filosofal y ella se había ofrecido a ayudar.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta. —Bueno, ya lo veis —dijo Harry con calma—. Snape ya ha pasado ante Fluffy. Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros tres. —Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé —dijo—. Podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar. —No seas estúpido —dijo Ron. —Vamos contigo —dijo Hermione.-Claro que iremos-Completó Tess.Harry empujó la puerta. Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos. —¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione. —Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí. —Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos…  
Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido. —Sigue tocando —advirtió Tess a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas. —Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla —dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione? —¡No, no quiero!.—Ire yo—Exclamo Tess.—Muy bien. —Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió. —¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad. —Nada… sólo oscuridad… no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.   
Tess bajó lentamente al piso y se dejó caer a través de la trampilla.  
Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo. Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo. Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos.  
—Nos veremos en un minuto.  
Y Harry se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y… ¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.  
—¡Todo bien! —gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar! Ron lo siguió de inmediato.  
Aterrizó al lado de Harry. —¿Qué es esta cosa? —fueron sus primeras palabras. —No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione! La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry. —Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —dijo Tess. —Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron. —¿Te alegras? —gritó Hermione—. ¡Miraos! Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry, Ron y Tess,mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta. Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez. —¡Dejad de moveros! —ordenó Hermione—. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es un lazo del diablo! —Dijo Tess-Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda —gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.  
—¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione. —¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho. —Lazo del diablo, lazo del diablo… ¿Qué dijo la profesora Sprout?… Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad…  
—¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Tesd. —Sí… por supuesto… ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos. — ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? —preguntó Ron—. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO? —¡Oh, de acuerdo! —dijo Hermione. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape. En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse. —Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.  
—Sí —dijo Ron—, y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»… francamente… —Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino. Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande… Con Norberto ya habían tenido suficiente… —¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron. Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante. —¿Crees que será un fantasma? —No lo sé… a mí me parecen alas-Dijo Tess tratando de escuchar bien. Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera. —¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —Pregunta Tess.  
—Es probable —contestó Harry—. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos… Bueno, no hay nada que hacer… voy a correr. Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora.  
—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron. —Esos pájaros… no pueden estar sólo por decoración —dijo Hermione. Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando… ¿Brillando? —¡No son pájaros! —dijo de pronto Harry—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar… —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí… mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta! —¡Pero hay cientos de llaves! Tess examinó la cerradura de la puerta. —Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija. Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas. Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura. —¡Es ésa! —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande… allí… no, ahí… Con alas azul brillante… las plumas están aplastadas por un lado. Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba. —¡Tenemos que encerrarla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada—. Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien:¡AHORA! Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación. Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta… Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto   
de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces. —¿Listos? —preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta. La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso. Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron,Tess y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros. —¿Ahora qué hacemos? —susurró Harry. —Está claro, ¿no? —dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación. Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta. —¿Cómo? —dijo Tess con nerviosismo. —Creo —contestó Ron— que vamos a tener que ser piezas. Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron. —¿Tenemos que… unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar? El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos. —Esto hay que pensarlo… —dijo—. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras. Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo: —Bueno, no os ofendáis, pero ninguno de vosotros es muy bueno en ajedrez… —No nos ofendemos —dijo rápidamente Harry—. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer. —Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el   
lugar de ese alfil,tú, Hermione, ponte ahí, en lugar de esa torre,y tú,Tess,será mejor que te quedes a un lado.  
—¿Y qué pasa contigo? —Yo seré un caballo. Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon. —Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez —dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero—. Sí… mirad. Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante. Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían? —Harry… muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha. La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo. —Tuve que dejar que sucediera —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione. Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido. —Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Dejadme pensar… dejadme pensar. La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron. —Sí… —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma… tengo que dejar que me cojan. — ¡NO! —gritaron Harry,Hermione y Tess. —¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo haré mi movimiento y ella me cogerá… Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry. —Pero… —¿Quieres detener a Snape o no? —Ron… —¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra! No había nada que hacer. —¿Listo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido—. Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado. Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado. Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. -Yo me quedare con Ron-Dijo Hermione-Ustedes impidan que Snape robe la piedra  
Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Tess corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo. —¿Y si él está…?   
—Él estará bien —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda? —Tuvimos a Sprout en el lazo del diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape… Habían llegado a otra puerta. —¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry. —Adelante. Harry empujó y abrió. Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza. —Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas—. Vamos, no puedo respirar. Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía… Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila. —Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?  
Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados. —¡Mira! —Tess cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo: El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila. Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves: Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga; Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga; Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior; Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes. Tess dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.  
—Muy bueno —dijo Tess—. Esto no es magia… es lógica… es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre. —Pero nosotros también, ¿no? —Por supuesto que no —dijo Tess—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura. —Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber? —Dame un minuto. Tess leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos. —Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra. Harry miró a la diminuta botella. —Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago. Se miraron. —¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura? Tess señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila. —Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y Hermione,coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea Fluffy. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo. —Pero Harry… ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él? —Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo. Los labios de Tess temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó. —¡Tess! —Harry… Eres un gran mago ya lo sabes. —No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba. —¡Yo! —exclamó Tess—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y… ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado! —Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no? —Totalmente —dijo Tess. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció. —No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhelante. —No… pero parece hielo. —Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.  
—Buena suerte… ten cuidado… — ¡VETE! Tess giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir. Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo. —¿Señor? —dijo Harry—. Estuve pensando… Señor,aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol… quiero decir Quién-usted-sabe… —Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra. —Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir… No se ha ido, ¿verdad? —No, Harry, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir… Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder. La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder. Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo: —Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir… cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad… —La verdad —Dumbledore suspiró—. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado.  
Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones. Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte. —Bien… Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar? Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente. —Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día… Quitátelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor… ya sé que eso es odioso… bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás. Y Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir. —¿Y por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme? —Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible… Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel. Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno. Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry dijo: —¿Y la capa invisible… sabe quién me la mandó? —Ah… Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. —Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron—. Cosas útiles… Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí. —Y hay algo más…  
—Dispara. —Quirrell dijo que Snape… —El profesor Snape, Harry. —Sí, él… Quirrell dijo que me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad? —Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como tú y el señor Malfoy. Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle. —¿Qué? —Le salvó la vida. —¿Qué? —Sí… —dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador—. Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre… Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz… Harry trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó. —Y, señor, hay una cosa más… —¿Sólo una? —¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo? —Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho. Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo… Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme. Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece? Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado. Luego se atragantó y dijo: —¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído!  
-Por cierto,la señorita Avery llegó hace un par de horas y dijo que no se iría hasta verte-Dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila.  
-¿Podrá dejarla pasar?-Preguntó Harry  
-Claro que si!-Dijo Dumbledore mientras desaparecía por el umbral y Tess aparecía después de el  
-Harry,estaba tan preocupada-La niña castaña se lanzó a el en un abrazo que el pelinegro correspondió.  
-Estoy bien Tess-Los niños se separaron y Harry le sonrió.  
-Definitivamente ha sido un año de locos-Rio Tess  
-Si,por cierto,gracias por ayudarme en la prueba de las pociones-Tess sonrio  
-Fue pan comido.

Un silencio incómodo se formo.Harry se sentó en la camilla y se acercó a Tessie,ambos se acercaron y sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso,era el primer beso de los dos y no se imaginaban los problemas que causaría en el futuro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la mesa de los profesores, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.

—¡Otro año se va! —dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis… Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año… Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la Copa de las Casas y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Tess pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. —Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta. Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco. —Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí… Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley… Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación. —… por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy les decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!» Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez. —Segundo… a la señorita Hermione Granger… por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Tess tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando. Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba. —Tercero… al señor Harry Potter… —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—… por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos. El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry… Pero así no llegaban a ganar. Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma. —Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore—. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom. Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor. Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado la maldición de la inmovilidad total. —Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tess miró hacia donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy,se notaba amargado por la derrota de Slytherin,a Tess no le importaba,de hecho,estaba feliz por el hecho de que sus amigos hubieran ganado.  
Le dio un último vistazo al chico y subió al tren.  
Era hora de que volviera a casa.


	4. 4.La cámara secreta

La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra. —¡Ay, Harry… Ay, cielo… Podías haber salido en cualquier parte! Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas. —Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la señora Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante («¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menomal que usted lo ha encontrado, Hagrid!», le decía)—. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle. —¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes? —preguntó Harry a Ron,Tess y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—. A Malfoy y a su padre. —¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud. —No, quería vender. —Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy! —Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso. —¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó indignado el señor Weasley, pero en aquel momento se distrajo al ver a los padres de Tess,que estaban ante el mostrador que se extendía a lo largo de todo el gran salón de mármol, esperando nerviosos a que su hija los presentara. »¡Pero ustedes son sangre pura—observó encantado el señor Weasley—. ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero muggle! ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que el señor Avery tenía en la mano. —Nos veremos aquí luego —dijo Ron a Hermione y Tess, cuando otro duende de Gringotts se disponía a conducir a los Weasley y a Harry a las cámaras acorazadas donde se guardaba el dinero. Para llegar a las cámaras tenían que subir en unos carros pequeños, conducidos por duendes, que circulaban velozmente sobre unos raíles en miniatura por los túneles que había debajo del banco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas —¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermione—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista! La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía: —Por favor, señoras, tengan calma…, no empujen…, cuidado con los libros… Harry, Ron,Tess y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de Recreo con la «banshee» y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione. —¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. Enseguida nos tocará.  
A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado. Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.  
—Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario El Profeta. —¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado. Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad: —¿No será ése Harry Potter? La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley. —Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página. Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado. —Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que desde este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia! La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo. —Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos… —¿A que te gusta, eh,Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista. —¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Tess. Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada. —¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Tess se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban tomándola de los hombros evitando que se lanzará encima del chico.  
—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato—. ¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh? —No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros. Ron se puso tan rojo como Tess. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta. —¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar. —Vaya, vaya…, ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley! Era el padre de Draco. El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él. —Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente. —Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas… Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes—. Es evidente que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello? El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny. —Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó. —Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley… Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.  
Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes. —¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado. Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó: —¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!  
Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos. —Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte. Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a Draco.  
-Lo siento-Le susurro Draco a Tess antes de que el y su padre salieran de la librería.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Harry, Ron,Tess y Hermione firmaron en la lista; habían oído que Malfoy se quedaba, lo cual les pareció muy sospechoso. Las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para utilizar la poción multijugos e intentar sonsacarle una confesión. Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar. Aún necesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, y el único lugar del que podrían sacarlos era el armario privado de Snape. También habían decidido que Tess estuviera ahí,en el momento en que ellos estuvieran transformados en Crabbe y Goyle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~  
Harry y Ron apenas habían terminado su tercer trozo de tarta de Navidad, cuando Hermione les hizo salir del salón con ella para ultimar los planes para la noche. —Aún nos falta conseguir algo de las personas en que os vais a convertir —dijo Hermione sin darle importancia, como si los enviara al supermercado a comprar detergente—. Y, desde luego, lo mejor será que podáis conseguir algo de Crabbe y de Goyle; como son los mejores amigos de Malfoy, él les contaría cualquier cosa,Tess recuerda que tendrás que distraer a Malfoy cuando nos estemos convirtiendo de nuevo en nosotros. Y también tenemos que asegurarnos de que los verdaderos Crabbe y Goyle no parecen mientras lo interrogamos. »Lo tengo todo solucionado —siguió ella tranquilamente y sin hacer caso de las caras atónitas de Harry y Ron. Les enseñó dos pasteles redondos de chocolate—. Los he rellenado con una simple pócima para dormir. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es aseguraros de que Crabbe y Goyle los encuentran. Ya sabéis lo glotones que son; seguro que se los tragan. Cuando estén dormidos, los esconderemos en uno de los armarios de la limpieza y les arrancaremos unos pelos. Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos.  
—Hermione, no creo… —Podría salir muy mal… Pero Hermione los miró con expresión severa, como la que habían visto a veces adoptar a la profesora McGonagall. —La poción no nos servirá de nada si no tenemos unos pelos de Crabbe y Goyle —dijo con severidad—. Queréis interrogar a Malfoy, ¿no? —De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿y tú? ¿A quién se lo vas a arrancar tú? —¡Yo ya tengo el mío! —dijo Hermione alegre, sacando una botellita diminuta de un bolsillo y enseñándoles un único pelo que había dentro de ella—. ¿Os acordáis de que me batí con Millicent Bulstrode en el club de duelo? ¡Al estrangularme se dejó esto en mi túnica! Y se ha ido a su casa a pasar las Navidades. Así que lo único que tengo que decirles a los de Slytherin es que he decidido volver. Al marcharse Hermione corriendo para ver cómo iba la poción multijugos, Ron se volvió hacia Harry con una expresión fatídica. —¿Habías oído alguna vez un plan en el que pudieran salir mal tantas cosas? Pero, para sorpresa de Harry y de Ron, la primera fase de la operación resultó tan sencilla como Hermione había supuesto.

-No creo que sea fácil que Hermione se acerque a Draco como Millicent Bulstrode,soy una Slytherin y se que no deja que muchas personas se le acerquen-Dijo Tess preocupada  
-Ya resolveremos eso-Dijo Harry consolando a la castaña.  
-¿Por qué lo has llamado por su nombre?-Preguntó un confundido Ron.  
-Cuando salía de Flourish y Blotts,Draco me susurro algo,fue después de la pelea de su padre y el tuyo Ron-Dijo Tess  
-¿Que te ha dicho?-Preguntó Harry interesado.  
-"Lo siento".Como si se avergonzara del comportamiento de su padre frente a mi.  
-Eso es bastante extraño-Suspiro Harry  
-Lo es.

Se escondieron en el vacío vestíbulo después de la merienda de Navidad, esperando a Crabbe y a Goyle, que se habían quedado solos en la mesa de Slytherin, acometiendo cuatro porciones de bizcocho. Harry había dejado los pasteles de chocolate en el extremo del pasamanos. Al ver a Crabbe y Goyle salir del Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de una armadura, junto a la puerta principal. —¿Cuánto puede llegar uno a engordar? —susurró Ron entusiasmado al ver que Crabbe, lleno de alegría, señalaba a Goyle los pasteles y los cogía. Sonriendo de forma estúpida, se metieron los pasteles enteros en la boca. Los masticaron glotonamente durante un momento, poniendo cara de triunfo. Luego, sin el más leve cambio en la expresión, se desplomaron de espaldas en el suelo. Lo más difícil fue arrastrarlos hasta el armario, al otro lado del vestíbulo. En cuanto los tuvieron bien escondidos entre las fregonas y los calderos, Harry arrancó un par de pelos como cerdas, de los que Goyle tenía bien avanzada la frente, y Ron arrancó a Crabbe también algunos. Les cogieron asimismo los zapatos, porque los suyos eran demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de los pies de Crabbe y Goyle. Luego, todavía aturdidos por lo que acababan de hacer, corrieron hasta los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Apenas podían ver nada a través del espeso humo negro que salía del retrete en que Hermione estaba removiendo el caldero. Subiéndose las túnicas para taparse la cara, Harry y Ron llamaron suavemente a la puerta. —¿Hermione? Se oyó el chirrido del cerrojo y salió Hermione, con la cara sudorosa y una mirada inquieta. Tras ella se oía el gluglu de la poción que hervía,espesa como melaza. Sobre la taza del retrete había tres vasos de cristal ya preparados. Harry sacó el pelo de Goyle. —Bien. Y yo he cogido estas túnicas de la lavandería —dijo Hermione, enseñándoles una pequeña bolsa—. Necesitaréis tallas mayores cuando os hayáis convertido en Crabbe y Goyle. Los tres miraron el caldero. Vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente. —Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Hermione, releyendo nerviosamente la manchada página de Moste Potente Potions—. Parece que es tal como dice el libro… En cuanto la hayamos bebido, dispondremos de una hora antes de volver a convertirnos en nosotros mismos. —¿Qué se hace ahora? —murmuró Ron. —La separamos en los tres vasos y echamos los pelos. Hermione sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considerable de poción. Luego, con mano temblorosa, trasladó el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode de la botella al primero de los vasos. La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso. —Aggg…, esencia de Millicent Bulstrode —dijo Ron, mirándolo con aversión—. Apuesto a que tiene un sabor repugnante. —Echad los vuestros, venga —les dijo Hermione. Harry metió el pelo de Goyle en el vaso del medio, y Ron, el pelo de Crabbe en el último. Una y otra poción silbaron y echaron espuma, la de Goyle se volvió del color caqui de los mocos, y la de Crabbe, de un marrón oscuro y turbio. —Esperad —dijo Harry, cuando Ron y Hermione cogieron sus vasos—. Será mejor que no los bebamos aquí juntos los tres: al convertirnos en Crabbe y Goyle ya no estaremos delgados. Y Millicent Bulstrode tampoco es una sílfide. —Bien pensado —dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta—. Vayamos a retretes separados. Con mucho cuidado para no derramar una gota de poción multijugos, Harry pasó al del medio. —¿Listos? —preguntó. —Listos —le contestaron las voces de Ron y Hermione. —A la una, a las dos, a las tres… Tapándose la nariz, Harry se bebió la poción en dos grandes tragos. Sabía a col muy cocida. Inmediatamente, se le empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarse serpientes vivas. Se encogió y temió ponerse malo. Luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se le extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de manos y pies. Jadeando, se puso a cuatro patas y tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba como cera caliente, y antes de que los ojos y las manos le empezaran a crecer, los dedos se le hincharon, las uñas se le ensancharon y los nudillos se le abultaron como tuercas. Los hombros se le separaron dolorosamente, y un picor en la frente le indicó que el pelo se le caía sobre las cejas. Se le rasgó la túnica al ensanchársele el pecho como un barril que reventara los cinchos. Los pies le dolían dentro de unos zapatos cuatro números menos de su medida… Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Harry se encontró tendido boca abajo, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, oyendo a Myrtle sollozar de tristeza al fondo de los aseos. Con dificultad, se desprendió de los zapatos y se puso de pie. O sea que así se sentía uno siendo Goyle. Con una gran mano temblorosa se desprendió de su antigua túnica, que le quedaba a un palmo de los tobillos, se puso la otra y se abrochó los zapatos de Goyle, que eran como barcas. Se llevó una mano a la frente para retirarse el pelo de los ojos, y se encontró sólo con unos pelos cortos, como cerdas, que le nacían en la misma frente. Entonces comprendió que las gafas le nublaban la vista, porque obviamente Goyle no las necesitaba. Se las quitó y preguntó: —¿Estáis bien? —De su boca surgió la voz baja y áspera de Goyle. —Sí —contestó, proveniente de su derecha, el gruñido de Crabbe. Harry abrió su puerta y se acercó al espejo quebrado. Goyle le devolvió la mirada con ojos apagados y hundidos en las cuencas. Harry se rascó una oreja, tal como hacía Goyle. Se abrió la puerta de Ron. Se miraron. Salvo por estar pálido y asustado, Ron era idéntico a Crabbe en todo, desde el pelo cortado con tazón hasta los largos brazos de gorila. —Es increíble —dijo Ron, acercándose al espejo y pinchando con el dedo la nariz chata de Crabbe—. Increíble. —Mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Harry, aflojándose el reloj que oprimía la gruesa muñeca de Goyle—. Aún tenemos que averiguar dónde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin. Espero que demos con alguien a quien podamos seguir hasta allí. Ron dijo, contemplando a Harry: —No sabes lo raro que se me hace ver a Goyle pensando. Golpeó en la puerta de Hermione. —Vamos, tenemos que irnos… Una voz aguda le contestó: —Me… me temo que no voy a poder ir. Id vosotros sin mí. —Hermione, ya sabemos que Millicent Bulstrode es fea, nadie va a saber que eres tú. —No, de verdad… no puedo ir. Daos prisa vosotros, no perdáis tiempo. Harry miró a Ron, desconcertado. —Pareces Goyle —dijo Ron—. Siempre pone esta cara cuando un profesor pregunta.  
—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry a través de la puerta. —Sí, estoy bien… Marchaos. Harry miró el reloj. Ya habían transcurrido cinco de sus preciosos sesenta minutos. —Espera aquí hasta que volvamos, ¿vale? —dijo él. Harry y Ron abrieron con cuidado la puerta de los lavabos, comprobaron que no había nadie a la vista y salieron. —No muevas así los brazos —susurró Harry a Ron. —¿Eh? —Crabbe los mantiene rígidos… —¿Así? —Sí, mucho mejor.  
Bajaron por la escalera de mármol. Lo que necesitaban en aquel momento era a alguien de Slytherin a quien pudieran seguir hasta la sala común, pero no había nadie por allí. —¿Tienes alguna idea? —susurró Harry. —Cuando los de Slytherin bajan a desayunar, creo que vienen de por allí —dijo Ron, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la entrada de las mazmorras. Apenas lo había terminado de decir, cuando una chica de pelo largo rizado salió de la entrada. —Perdona —le dijo Ron, yendo deprisa hacia ella—, se nos ha olvidado por dónde se va a nuestra sala común.  
—Me parece que no os entiendo —dijo la chica muy tiesa—. ¿Nuestra sala común? Yo soy de Ravenclaw. Y se alejó, volviendo recelosa la vista hacia ellos. Harry y Ron bajaron corriendo los escalones de piedra y se internaron en la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban muy fuerte cuando los grandes pies de Crabbe y Goyle golpeaban contra el suelo, pero temían que la cosa no resultara tan fácil como se habían imaginado. Los laberínticos corredores estaban desiertos. Fueron bajando más y más pisos, mirando constantemente sus relojes para comprobar el tiempo que les quedaba. Después de un cuarto de hora, cuando ya estaban empezando a desesperarse, oyeron un ruido delante. —¡Eh! —exclamó Ron, emocionado—. ¡Uno de ellos! La figura salía de una sala lateral. Sin embargo, después de acercarse a toda prisa, se les cayó el alma a los pies: no se trataba de nadie de Slytherin, era Percy. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron, con sorpresa. Percy lo miró ofendido. —Eso —contestó fríamente— no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Tú eres Crabbe, ¿no? —Eh… sí —respondió Ron.  
—Bueno, id a vuestros dormitorios —dijo Percy con severidad—. En estos días no es muy prudente merodear por los corredores. —Pues tú lo haces —señaló Ron. —Yo —dijo Percy, dándose importancia— soy un prefecto. Nadie va a atacarme. Repentinamente, resonó una voz detrás de Harry y Ron. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, a Harry le encantó verlo. —Estáis ahí —dijo él, mirándolos—. ¿Os habéis pasado todo el tiempo en el Gran Comedor, poniéndoos como cerdos? Os estaba buscando, quería enseñaros algo realmente divertido. Malfoy echó una mirada fulminante a Percy. —¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Weasley? —le preguntó con aire despectivo. Percy se ofendió aún más. —¡Tendrías que mostrar un poco más de respeto a un prefecto! —dijo—. ¡No me gusta ese tono! Malfoy lo miró despectivamente e indicó a Harry y a Ron que lo siguieran. A Harry casi se le escapa disculparse ante Percy, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo. Él y Ron salieron a toda prisa detrás de Malfoy, que les decía, mientras tomaban el siguiente corredor:—Ese Peter Weasley… —Percy —le corrigió automáticamente Ron. —Como sea —dijo Malfoy—. He notado que últimamente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a pillar al heredero de Slytherin él solito. Lanzó una risotada breve y burlona. Harry y Ron se cambiaron miradas de emoción. Malfoy se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad. —¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña? —preguntó a Harry. —Eh… —dijo éste.  
—¡Ah, ya! «¡Sangre limpia!» —dijo Malfoy, sin escuchar, y se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Malfoy la cruzó y Harry y Ron lo siguieron. La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.En una de ellas se encontraba Tess,fingiendo leer un libro acerca de la historia de Slytherin.  
—Esperad aquí —dijo Malfoy a Harry y Ron, indicándoles un par de sillas vacías separadas del fuego—. Voy a traerlo. Mi padre me lo acaba de enviar. Preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy iba a enseñarles, Harry y Ron se sentaron, intentando aparentar que se encontraban en su casa. Malfoy volvió al cabo de un minuto, con lo que parecía un recorte de periódico. Se lo puso a Ron debajo de la nariz. —Te vas a reír con esto —dijo. Harry vio que Ron abría los ojos, asustado. Leyó deprisa el recorte, rió muy forzadamente y pasó el papel a Harry. Era de El Profeta, y decía:  
INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA Arthur Weasley, director de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil muggle. El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley.  
«Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defensa de los muggles debería ser retirada inmediatamente.» El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia. —¿Y bien? —dijo Malfoy  
impaciente, cuando Harry le devolvió el recorte—. ¿No os parece divertido? —Ja, ja —rió Harry lúgubremente. —Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los muggles que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ellos —dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente—. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diría que los Weasley son de sangre limpia. A Ron (o, más bien, a Crabbe) se le contorsionaba la cara de la rabia. —¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente. —Me duele el estómago —gruñó Ron. —Bueno, pues id a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos sangre sucia una patada de mi parte —dijo Malfoy, riéndose—. ¿Sabéis qué? Me sorprende que El Profeta aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques —continuó diciendo pensativamente—. Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo. Si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Mi padre dice siempre que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio. Le gustan los que vienen de familia muggle. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ese. Malfoy empezó a sacar fotos con una cámara imaginaria,imitando a Colin, cruel pero acertadamente. —Potter, ¿puedo sacarte una foto, Potter? ¿Me concedes un autógrafo? ¿Puedo lamerte los zapatos, Potter, por favor? Bajó las manos y se quedó mirando a Harry y a Ron. —¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? Demasiado tarde, Harry y Ron se rieron a la fuerza; sin embargo, Malfoy pareció satisfecho. Quizá Crabbe y Goyle fueran siempre lentos para comprender las gracias. —San Potter, el amigo de los sangre sucia —dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa sangre sucia presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin! Harry y Ron estaban con el corazón en un puño; quizás a Malfoy le faltaban unos segundos para decirles que el heredero era él. Pero en aquel momento… —Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulante—. Podría ayudarle. A Ron se le quedó la boca abierta, de manera que la cara de Crabbe parecía aún más idiota de lo usual. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se dio cuenta, y Harry, pensando rápido, dijo: —Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto. —Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y asegura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado. Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un sangre sucia. Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta  
vez… Espero que sea Granger —dijo con deleite.  
Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy.  
-¿Molestando a los sangre sucia de nuevo Malfoy?-Preguntó Tess,colocando el libro sobre su regazo.  
-No te interesa,Avery-Escupió Malfoy con odio.

Un golpe se escuchó,captando la atención de todos las personas en la sala común,Tess le había lanzado el libro en el rostro a Malfoy.Ron y Harry hicieron un esfuerzo para no reír.  
-Hija de...-Malfoy se corrigió de inmediato,podia ser un odioso mago sangre pura,pero nunca insultaria con una mala palabra a una mujer.  
En cambio,Malfoy tomo un libro de la estantería más cercana y se lo lanzó a Tess,dándole en un brazo.  
Una guerra improvisada empezó,los libros volaban por todas partes.  
Cuando Harry y Ron volvían a transformarse en ellos mismo,Tess les hizo una seña y ambos salieron corriendo.  
Tess le lanzó el último libro a Malfoy y corrió a su habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

Tess recién despertaba y necesitaba tomar una ducha para aclarar sus ideas.La guerra de libros que ella y Draco habían tenido,había sido divertida y no podía negarlo.  
Tess salió de la ducha,se vistió y bajo al gran comedor  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oscurecía mientras se acercaban al despacho de Lockhart. Les dio la impresión de que dentro había gran actividad: podían oír sonido de roces, golpes y pasos apresurados. Harry llamó. Dentro se hizo un repentino silencio. Luego la puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija. —¡Ah…! Señor Potter, señor Weasley… —dijo, abriendo la puerta un poco más—. En este momento estaba muy ocupado. Si os dais prisa… —Profesor, tenemos información para usted —dijo Harry—. Creemos que le será útil. —Ah…, bueno…, no es muy… —Lockhart parecía encontrarse muy incómodo, a juzgar por el trozo de cara que veían—. Quiero decir, bueno, bien. Abrió la puerta y entraron. El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío. En el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túnicas de color verde jade, lila y azul medianoche, dobladas con precipitación; el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente. Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa. —¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Harry. —Esto…, bueno, sí… —admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo—. Una llamada urgente…, insoslayable…, tengo que marchar… —¿Y mi hermana? —preguntó Ron con voz entrecortada. —Bueno, en cuanto a eso… es ciertamente lamentable —dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bolsa—. Nadie lo lamenta más que yo… —¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —dijo Harry—. ¡No puede irse ahora! ¡Con todas las cosas oscuras que están pasando! —Bueno, he de decir que… cuando acepté el empleo… —murmuró Lockhart, amontonando calcetines sobre las túnicas— no constaba nada en el contrato… Yo no esperaba… —¿Quiere decir que va a salir corriendo? —dijo Harry sin poder creérselo—. ¿Después de todo lo que cuenta en sus libros? —Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados —repuso Lockhart con sutileza. —¡Usted los ha escrito! —gritó Harry. —Muchacho —dijo Lockhart, irguiéndose y mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido—, usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la banshee que presagiaba la muerte tenía pelos en la barbilla. Quiero decir…, vamos, que… —¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente? —dijo Harry, que no daba crédito a lo que oía. —Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabeza—, no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah…, me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Harry. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro. Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave. —Veamos —dijo—. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle. Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos. —Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora os tengo que echar uno de mis embrujos desmemorizantes. No puedo permitir que reveléis a todo el mundo mis secretos. No volvería a vender ni un solo libro… Harry sacó su varita justo a tiempo. Lockhart apenas había alzado la suya cuando Harry gritó: —¡Expelliarmus! Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles. La varita voló por el aire. Ron la cogió y la tiró por la ventana. —No debería haber permitido que el profesor Snape nos enseñara esto —dijo Harry furioso, apartando el baúl a un lado de una patada. Lockhart lo miraba, otra vez con aspecto desvalido. Harry lo apuntaba con la varita. —¿Qué queréis que haga yo? —dijo Lockhart con voz débil—. No sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada. —Tiene suerte —dijo Harry, obligándole a levantarse a punta de varita—. Creo que nosotros sí sabemos dónde está. Y qué es lo que hay dentro. Vamos. Hicieron salir a Lockhart de su despacho, descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y fueron por el largo corredor de los mensajes en la pared, hasta la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Hicieron pasar a Lockhart delante. A Harry le hizo gracia que temblara. Myrtle la Llorona estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete. —¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo ella, al ver a Harry—. ¿Qué quieres esta vez? —Preguntarte cómo moriste —dijo Harry. El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto. —¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! —dijo encantada—. Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces… —Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado— me morí. —¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry. —Ni idea —dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja—. Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando… —dirigió a Harry una mirada ensoñadora—. Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas. —¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? —preguntó Harry. —Por ahí —contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete. Harry y Ron se acercaron a toda prisa. Lockhart se quedó atrás, con una mirada de profundo terror en el rostro. Parecía un lavabo normal. Examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Harry lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre. —Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca —dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo. —Harry —dijo Ron—, di algo. Algo en lengua pársel. —Pero… —Harry hizo un esfuerzo. Las únicas ocasiones en que había logrado hablar en lengua pársel estaba delante de una verdadera serpiente. Se concentró en la diminuta figura, intentando imaginar que era una serpiente de verdad. —Ábrete —dijo. Miró a Ron, que negaba con la cabeza. —Lo has dicho en nuestra lengua —explicó. Harry volvió a mirar a la serpiente, intentando imaginarse que estaba viva. Al mover la cabeza, la luz de la vela producía la sensación de que la serpiente se movía. —Ábrete —repitió. Pero ya no había pronunciado palabras, sino que había salido de él un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. Harry oyó que Ron exhalaba un grito ahogado y levantó la vista. Estaba planeando qué era lo que había que hacer. —Bajaré por él —dijo. No podía echarse atrás, ahora que habían encontrado la entrada de la cámara. No podía desistir si existía la más ligera,la más remota posibilidad de que Ginny estuviera viva. —Yo también —dijo Ron. Hubo una pausa. —Bien, creo que no os hago falta —dijo Lockhart, con una reminiscencia de su antigua sonrisa—. Así que me… Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero tanto Ron como Harry lo apuntaron con sus varitas. —Usted bajará delante —gruñó Ron. Con la cara completamente blanca y desprovisto de varita, Lockhart se acercó a la abertura. —Muchachos —dijo con voz débil—, muchachos, ¿de qué va a servir? Harry le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart metió las piernas en la tubería. —No creo realmente… —empezó a decir, pero Ron le dio un empujón, y se hundió tubería abajo. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. Se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer. Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás de él podía oír a Ron, que hacía un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas. Y entonces, cuando se empezaba a preguntar qué sucedería cuando llegara al final, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y él cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie. Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. Harry se hizo a un lado y Ron salió también del tubo como una bala. —Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio —dijo Harry, y su voz resonaba en el negro túnel. —Y debajo del lago, quizá —dijo Ron, afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro. Los tres intentaron ver en la oscuridad lo que había delante. —¡Lumos! —ordenó Harry a su varita, y la lucecita se encendió de nuevo—. Vamos —dijo a Ron y a Lockhart, y comenzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo. El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia. Sus sombras, proyectadas en las húmedas paredes por la luz de la varita, parecían figuras monstruosas. —Recordad —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban con cautela—: al menor signo de movimiento, hay que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente. Pero el túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba, y el primer sonido inesperado que oyeron fue cuando Ron pisó el cráneo de una rata. Harry bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no imaginarse el aspecto que podría presentar Ginny si la encontraban, Harry fue marcándoles el camino. Doblaron una oscura curva. —Harry, ahí hay algo… —dijo Ron con la voz ronca, cogiendo a Harry por el hombro. Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Harry podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía. —Quizás esté dormido —musitó, volviéndose a mirar a los otros dos. Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Harry volvió a mirar aquello; el corazón le palpitaba con tanta rapidez que le dolía. Muy despacio, abriendo los ojos sólo lo justo para ver, Harry avanzó con la varita en alto. La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso,ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros. —¡Caray! —exclamó Ron con voz débil. Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos. Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas. —Levántese —le dijo Ron con brusquedad, apuntando a Lockhart con su varita. Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo derribó al suelo de un golpe. Harry saltó hacia delante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba,jadeando, con la varita de Ron en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara. —¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! —dijo—. Cogeré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que vosotros dos perdisteis el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despedíos de vuestras memorias! Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Ron, recompuesta con celo, y gritó: —¡Obliviate! La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y echó a correr hacia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vio que se había quedado aislado y tenía ante sí una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas. —¡Ron! —gritó—, ¿estás bien? ¡Ron! —¡Estoy aquí! —La voz de Ron llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas—. Estoy bien. Pero este idiota no. La varita se volvió contra él. Escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte «¡ay!», como si Ron le acabara de dar una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart. —¿Y ahora qué? —dijo la voz de Ron, con desespero—. No podemos pasar. Nos llevaría una eternidad… Harry miró al techo del túnel. Habían aparecido en él unas grietas considerables. Nunca había intentado mover por medio de la magia algo tan pesado como todo aquel montón de piedras, y no parecía aquél un buen momento para intentarlo. ¿Y si se derrumbaba todo el túnel? Hubo otro ruido sordo y otro ¡ay! provenientes del otro lado de la pared. Estaban malgastando el tiempo. Ginny ya llevaba horas en la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry sabía que sólo se podía hacer una cosa. —Aguarda aquí —indicó a Ron—. Aguarda con Lockhart. Iré yo. Si dentro de una hora no he vuelto… Hubo una pausa muy elocuente. —Intentaré quitar algunas piedras —dijo Ron, que parecía hacer esfuerzos para que su voz sonara segura—. Para que puedas… para que puedas cruzar al volver. Y… —¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —dijo Harry, tratando de dar a su voz temblorosa un tono de confianza. Y partió él solo cruzando la piel de la serpiente gigante. Enseguida dejó de oír el distante jadeo de Ron al esforzarse para quitar las piedras. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Harry sentía la incomodidad de cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. Quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos. Harry se acercó a la pared. Tenía la garganta muy seca. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginarse que aquellas serpientes eran de verdad, porque sus ojos parecían extrañamente vivos. Tenía que intuir lo que debía hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, y le pareció que los ojos de las serpientes parpadeaban. —¡Ábrete! —dijo Harry, con un silbido bajo, desmayado. Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, y Harry, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, entró. Se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande,apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia. Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Harry escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba. ¿Estaría el basilisco acechando en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna? ¿Y dónde estaría Ginny? Sacó su varita y avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos. Iba con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. Le parecía que las serpientes de piedra lo vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Más de una vez, el corazón le dio un vuelco al creer que alguna se movía. Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello de un rojo encendido. —¡Ginny! —susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas—. ¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! —Dejó la varita a un lado, cogió a Ginny por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. Pero entonces tenía que estar…—. Ginny, por favor, despierta —susurró Harry sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada, de un lado a otro. —No despertará —dijo una voz suave. Harry se enderezó de un salto. Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como si Harry lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Pero no había dudas sobre quién era. —Tom… ¿Tom Ryddle? Ryddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry. —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? —dijo Harry desesperado—. ¿Ella no está… no está…? —Todavía está viva —contestó Ryddle—, pero por muy poco tiempo. Harry lo miró detenidamente. Tom Ryddle había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía cincuenta años, y sin embargo allí, bajo aquella luz rara, neblinosa y brillante, aparentaba tener dieciséis años, ni un día más. —¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Harry dubitativo. —Soy un recuerdo —respondió Ryddle tranquilamente— guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años. Ryddle señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario negro que Harry había hallado en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Durante un segundo, Harry se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar. —Tienes que ayudarme, Tom —dijo Harry, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de Ginny—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco… No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdame… Ryddle no se movió. Harry, sudando, logró levantar a medias a Ginny del suelo, y se inclinó a recoger su varita. Pero la varita ya no estaba. —¿Has visto…? Levantó los ojos. Ryddle seguía mirándolo… y jugueteaba con la varita de Harry entre los dedos. —Gracias —dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Ryddle. Siguió mirando a Harry, jugando indolente con la varita. —Escucha —dijo Harry con impaciencia. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso muerto de Ginny—. ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco… —No vendrá si no es llamado —dijo Ryddle con toda tranquilidad. Harry volvió a posar a Ginny en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla. —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó—. Mira, dame la varita, podría necesitarla. La sonrisa de Ryddle se hizo más evidente. —No la necesitarás —repuso. Harry lo miró. —¿A qué te refieres, yo no…? —He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Ryddle—. Quería verte. Y hablarte. —Mira —dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia—, me parece que no lo has entendido: estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego. —Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Ryddle, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el bolsillo la varita de Harry. Harry lo miró. Allí sucedía algo muy raro. —¿Cómo ha llegado Ginny a este estado? —preguntó, hablando despacio. —Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Ryddle, con agrado—. Es una larga historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible. —¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry. —Del diario —respondió Ryddle—. De mi diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que… —A Ryddle le brillaron los ojos—… pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla… Mientras hablaba, Ryddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry. Había en ellos una mirada casi ávida. —Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años —siguió—. Pero me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso. Ginny, simplemente, me adoraba: Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom… Estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en este diario… Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo… Ryddle se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. —Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma… —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, con la boca completamente seca. —¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? —dijo sin inmutarse Ryddle—. Ginny Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella retorció el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella echó la serpiente de Slytherin contra los cuatro sangre sucia y el gato del squib. —No —susurró Harry. —Sí —dijo Ryddle con calma—. Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacía. Fue muy divertido. Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario… Se volvieron mucho más interesantes… Querido Tom —recitó, contemplando la horrorizada cara de Harry—, creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encontrado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. Querido Tom, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Halloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. Querido Tom, Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí… Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontraba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom! Harry tenía los puños apretados y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas. —Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Ginny dejar de confiar en su diario —explicó Ryddle—. Pero al final sospechó e intentó deshacerse de él. Y entonces apareciste tú, Harry. Tú lo encontraste, y nada podría haberme hecho tan feliz. De todos los que podrían haberlo cogido, fuiste tú, la persona a la que yo tenía más ganas de conocer… —¿Y por qué querías conocerme? —preguntó Harry. La ira lo embargaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener firme la voz. —Bueno, verás, Ginny me lo contó todo sobre ti, Harry —dijo Ryddle—. Toda tu fascinante historia. —Sus ojos vagaron por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente, y su expresión se volvió más ávida—. Quería averiguar más sobre ti, hablar contigo, conocerte si era posible, así que decidí mostrarte mi famosa captura de ese zopenco, Hagrid, para ganarme tu confianza. —Hagrid es mi amigo —dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa—. Y tú lo acusaste, ¿no? Creí que habías cometido un error, pero… Ryddle volvió a reírse con su risa sonora. —Era mi palabra contra la de Hagrid. Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar lo que pensaría el viejo Armando Dippet. Por un lado, Tom Ryddle, pobre pero muy inteligente, sin padres pero muy valeroso, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo; por el otro lado, el grandulón e idiota de Hagrid, que tenía problemas cada dos por tres, que intentaba criar cachorros de hombre lobo debajo de la cama, que se escapaba al bosque prohibido para luchar con los trols. Pero admito que incluso yo me sorprendí de lo bien que funcionó mi plan. Creía que alguien al fin comprendería que Hagrid no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Me había llevado cinco años averiguarlo todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir la entrada oculta… ¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios! »Sólo el profesor de Transformaciones,Dumbledore, creía en la inocencia de Hagrid. Convenció a Dippet para que retuviera a Hagrid y le enseñara el oficio de guarda. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haberlo adivinado. A Dumbledore nunca le gusté tanto como a los otros profesores… —Me apuesto algo a que Dumbledore descubrió tus intenciones —dijo Harry, rechinando los dientes. —Bueno, es verdad que él me vigiló mucho más después de la expulsión de Hagrid, me fastidió bastante —dijo Ryddle sin darle importancia—. Me di cuenta de que no sería prudente volver a abrir la cámara mientras siguiera estudiando en el colegio. Pero no iba a desperdiciar todos los años que había pasado buscándola. Decidí dejar un diario, conservándome en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces, para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin. —Bueno, pues no la has completado —dijo Harry en tono triunfante—. Nadie ha muerto esta vez, ni siquiera el gato. Dentro de unas pocas horas la pócima de mandrágora estará lista y todos los petrificados volverán a la normalidad. —¿No te he dicho todavía —dijo Ryddle con suavidad— que ya no me preocupa matar a los sangre sucia? Desde hace meses mi nuevo objetivo has sido… tú. —Harry lo miró—. Imagina mi disgusto cuando alguien volvió a abrir mi diario, y ya no eras tú quien me escribía, sino Ginny. Ella te vio con el diario y se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Y si averiguabas cómo funcionaba, y el diario te contaba todos sus secretos? ¿Y si, lo que aún era peor, te decía quién había retorcido el pescuezo a los pollos? Así que esa mocosa esperó a que tu dormitorio quedara vacío y te lo robó. Pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era evidente que tú ibas detrás del heredero de Slytherin. Por todo lo que Ginny me había dicho sobre ti, yo sabía que irías al fin del mundo para resolver el misterio… y más si atacaban a uno de tus mejores amigos. Y Ginny me había dicho que todo el colegio era un hervidero de rumores porque te habían oído hablar pársel… »Así que hice que Ginny escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y bajara a esperarte. Luchó y gritó y se puso muy pesada. Pero ya casi no le quedaba vida: había puesto demasiado en el diario, en mí. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir al fin de las páginas. He estado esperándote desde que llegamos. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter. —¿Como cuál? —soltó Harry, con los puños aún apretados. —Bueno —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes? En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada. —¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue posterior a ti. —Voldemort —dijo Ryddle imperturbable— es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter… Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres resplandecientes palabras: TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar: SOY LORD VOLDEMORT —¿Ves? —susurró—. Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre muggle? ¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar muggle que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era bruja? No, Harry. Me di un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo! A Harry pareció bloqueársele el cerebro. Miraba como atontado a Ryddle, al huérfano que se convirtió en el asesino de sus padres, y de otra mucha gente… Al final hizo un esfuerzo por hablar. —No lo eres —dijo. Su voz aparentemente calmada estaba llena de odio. —¿No soy qué? —preguntó Ryddle bruscamente. —No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo —dijo Harry, con la respiración agitada—. Lamento decepcionarte pero el mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore. Todos lo dicen. Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apoderarte de Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando estabas en el colegio y todavía le tienes miedo, te escondas donde te escondas. De la cara de Ryddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una mirada de desprecio absoluto. —¡A Dumbledore lo han echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo Ryddle, irritado. —No está tan lejos como crees —replicó Harry. Hablaba casi sin pensar, con la intención de asustar a Ryddle y deseando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaba fuese verdad. Ryddle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Llegaba música de algún lugar. Ryddle se volvió para comprobar que en la cámara no había nadie más. Pero aquella música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Era inquietante, estremecedora, sobrenatural. A Harry le puso los pelos de punta y le pareció que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que Harry la sentía vibrar en su interior, surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él. Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia el techo abovedado su rara música. Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que sujetaba un fardo de harapos. El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el fardo a sus pies y se le posó en el hombro. Cuando plegó las grandes alas, Harry levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes. El pájaro dejó de cantar y acercó su cuerpo cálido a la mejilla de Harry, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Ryddle. —Es un fénix —dijo Ryddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz. —¿Fawkes? —musitó Harry, sintiendo la suave presión de las garras doradas. —Y eso —dijo Ryddle, mirando el fardo que Fawkes había dejado caer—, eso no es más que el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador del colegio. Así era. Remendado, deshilachado y sucio, el sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de Harry. Ryddle volvió a reír. Rió tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura cámara, como si estuvieran riendo diez Ryddles al mismo tiempo. —¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía a su defensor: un pájaro cantor y un sombrero viejo! ¿Te sientes más seguro, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo? Harry no respondió. No veía la utilidad de Fawkes ni del viejo sombrero, pero ya no se sentía solo, y aguardó con creciente valor a que Ryddle dejara de reír. —A lo que íbamos, Harry —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo todavía con ganas—. En dos ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables —añadió con voz suave—, más tardarás en morir. Harry pensó deprisa, sopesando sus posibilidades. Ryddle tenía la varita; él tenía a Fawkes y el Sombrero Seleccionador, que no resultarían de gran utilidad en un duelo. No prometían mucho, la verdad. Pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciera Ryddle allí, menos vida le quedaría a Ginny… Harry percibió algo de pronto: en el tiempo que llevaban en la cámara, los contornos de la imagen de Ryddle se habían vuelto más claros, más corpóreos. Si Ryddle y él tenían que luchar, mejor que fuera pronto. —Nadie sabe por qué perdiste tus poderes al atacarme —dijo bruscamente Harry—. Yo tampoco. Pero sé por qué no pudiste matarme: porque mi madre murió para salvarme. Mi vulgar madre de origen muggle —añadió, temblando de rabia—; ella evitó que me mataras. Y yo te he visto de verdad, te vi el año pasado. Eres una ruina. Apenas estás vivo. A esto te ha llevado todo tu poder. Te ocultas. ¡Eres horrible, inmundo! Ryddle tenía el rostro contorsionado. Forzó una horrible sonrisa. —O sea que tu madre murió para salvarte. Sí, ése es un potente contrahechizo. Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry Potter. Incluso tú lo habrás notado. Los dos somos de sangre mezclada, los dos huérfanos, los dos criados por muggles. Tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de pársel que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente… Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Eso es lo que quería saber. Harry permaneció quieto, tenso, aguardando que Ryddle levantara su varita. Pero Ryddle se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha. —Ahora, Harry, voy a darte una pequeña lección. Enfrentemos los poderes de lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter, que tiene de su parte las mejores armas de Dumbledore. Ryddle dirigió una mirada socarrona a Fawkes y al Sombrero Seleccionador, y luego anduvo unos pasos en dirección opuesta. Harry, notando que el miedo se le extendía por las entumecidas piernas, vio que Ryddle se detenía entre las altas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Ryddle abrió la boca y silbó… pero Harry comprendió lo que decía. —Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts. Harry se volvió hacia la estatua. Fawkes se balanceaba sobre su hombro. El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y Harry vio, horrorizado, que abría la boca,más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero. Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior. Harry retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared de la cámara y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sintió que el ala de Fawkes le rozaba el rostro al emprender el vuelo. Harry quiso gritar: «¡No me dejes!» Pero ¿de qué le podía valer un fénix contra el rey de las serpientes? Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, y Harry notó que toda la estancia temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo, podía ver sin abrir los ojos la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin. Entonces oyó una voz silbante. —Mátalo. El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, éste podía oír su pesado cuerpo deslizándose lentamente por el polvoriento suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry comenzó a moverse a ciegas hacia un lado, palpando con las manos el camino. Ryddle reía… Harry tropezó. Cayó contra la piedra y notó el sabor de la sangre. La serpiente se encontraba a un metro escaso de él, y Harry la oía acercarse. De repente oyó un ruido fuerte, como un estallido, justo encima de él, y algo pesado lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró contra el muro. Esperando que la serpiente le hincara los colmillos, oyó más silbidos enloquecidos y algo que azotaba las columnas. No pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para vislumbrar qué sucedía. La serpiente, de un verde brillante y gruesa como el tronco de un roble, se había alzado en el aire y su gran cabeza roma zigzagueaba como borracha entre las columnas. Temblando, Harry se preparó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto el monstruo hiciera ademán de volverse, y entonces vio qué era lo que había enloquecido a la serpiente. Fawkes planeaba alrededor de su cabeza, y el basilisco le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afilados como sables. Entonces Fawkes descendió. Su largo pico de oro se hundió en la carne del monstruo y un chorro de sangre negruzca salpicó el suelo. La cola de la serpiente golpeaba muy cerca de Harry, y antes de que pudiera cerrar los párpados, el basilisco se volvió. Harry miró de frente a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el fénix lo había picado en los ojos, aquellos grandes y prominentes ojos amarillos. La sangre resbalaba hasta el suelo y la serpiente escupía agonizando. —¡No! —oyó Harry gritar a Ryddle—. ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡Mátalo! La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada, herida de muerte. Fawkes describía círculos alrededor de su cabeza, silbando su inquietante canción, picando aquí y allá en el morro lleno de escamas del basilisco, mientras brotaba la sangre de sus ojos heridos. —¡Ayuda, ayuda! —pedía Harry enloquecido—. ¡Que alguien me ayude! La cola de la serpiente volvió a golpear contra el suelo. Harry se agachó. Un objeto blando le golpeó en la cara. El basilisco había lanzado en su furia el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre Harry, y éste lo cogió. Era cuanto le quedaba, su última oportunidad. Se lo caló en la cabeza y se echó al suelo antes de que la serpiente sacudiera la cola de nuevo. —Ayúdame…, ayúdame… —pensó Harry, apretando los ojos bajo el sombrero—, ¡ayúdame, por favor! No hubo una voz que le respondiera. En su lugar, el sombrero encogió, como si una mano invisible lo estrujara. Algo muy duro y pesado golpeó a Harry en lo alto de la cabeza, dejándolo casi sin sentido. Viendo todavía parpadear estrellas en los ojos, cogió el sombrero para quitárselo y notó que debajo había algo largo y duro. Se trataba de una espada plateada y brillante, con la empuñadura llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos. —¡Mata al chico! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! Olfatea… ¡Huélelo! Harry empuñó la espada, dispuesto a defenderse. El basilisco bajó la cabeza, retorció el cuerpo, golpeando contra las columnas, y se volvió para enfrentarse a Harry. Pudo verle las cuencas de los ojos llenas de sangre, y la boca que se abría. Una boca lo bastante grande para tragarlo entero, bordeada de colmillos tan largos como su espada, delgados, brillantes, venenosos… La bestia arremetió a ciegas. Harry, al esquivarla, dio contra la pared de la cámara. El monstruo arremetió de nuevo, y su lengua bífida azotó un costado de Harry. Entonces levantó la espada con ambas manos. El basilisco atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue directo a Harry, que hincó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, hundiéndola hasta la empuñadura en el velo del paladar de la serpiente. Pero mientras la cálida sangre le empapaba los brazos, sintió un agudo dolor encima del codo. Un colmillo largo y venenoso se le estaba hundiendo más y más en el brazo, y se partió cuando el monstruo volvió la cabeza a un lado y con un estremecimiento se desplomó en el suelo. Harry, apoyado en la pared, se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Agarró el colmillo envenenado y se lo arrancó. Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. El veneno había penetrado. La herida le producía un dolor candente que se le extendía lenta pero regularmente por todo el cuerpo. Al extraer el colmillo y ver su propia sangre que le empapaba la túnica, se le nubló la vista. La cámara se disolvió en un remolino de colores apagados. Una mancha roja pasó a su lado y Harry oyó un ruido de garras. —Fawkes —dijo con dificultad—. Eres estupendo, Fawkes… —Sintió que el pájaro posaba su hermosa cabeza en el brazo, donde la serpiente lo había herido. Oyó unos pasos que resonaban en la cámara, y luego vio una negra sombra delante de él. —Estás muerto, Harry Potter —dijo sobre él la voz de Ryddle—. Muerto. Hasta el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que hace, Potter? Está llorando. Harry parpadeó. Sólo un instante vio con claridad la cabeza de Fawkes. Por las brillantes plumas le corrían unas lágrimas gruesas como perlas. —Me voy a sentar aquí a esperar que mueras, Harry Potter. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No tengo prisa. Harry cayó en un profundo sopor. Todo le daba vueltas. —Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter —dijo la voz distante de Ryddle—. Solo en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonado por sus amigos, derrotado al fin por el Señor Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Volverás con tu querida madre sangre sucia, Harry… Ella compró con su vida doce años de tiempo para ti… pero al final te ha vencido lord Voldemort. Sabías que sucedería. Si aquello era morirse, pensó Harry, no era tan desagradable. Incluso el dolor se iba… Pero ¿de verdad era aquello la muerte? En lugar de oscurecerse, la cámara se volvía más clara. Harry movió un poco la cabeza, y allí estaba Fawkes, apoyándole todavía la suya en el brazo. Un charquito de lágrimas brillaba en torno a la herida… Sólo que ya no había herida. —Márchate, pájaro —dijo de pronto la voz de Ryddle—. Sepárate de él. ¡He dicho que te vayas! Harry levantó la cabeza. Ryddle apuntaba a Fawkes con la varita de Harry. Sonó como un disparo y Fawkes emprendió el vuelo en un remolino de rojo y oro. —Lágrimas de fénix… —dijo Ryddle en voz baja, contemplando el brazo de Harry—. Naturalmente… Poderes curativos…, me había olvidado… —miró a Harry a la cara—. Pero igual da. De hecho, lo prefiero así. Solos tú y yo, Harry Potter…, tú y yo… Levantó la varita. Entonces, con un batir de alas, Fawkes pasó de nuevo por encima de sus cabezas y dejó caer algo en el regazo de Harry: el diario. Lo miraron los dos durante una fracción de segundo, Ryddle con la varita levantada. Luego, sin pensar, sin meditar, como si todo aquel tiempo hubiera esperado para hacerlo, Harry cogió el colmillo de basilisco del suelo y lo clavó en el cuaderno. Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado. La tinta salió a chorros del diario, vertiéndose sobre las manos de Harry e inundando el suelo. Ryddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces… Desapareció. Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y luego se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario. El veneno del basilisco había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno. Harry se levantó temblando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros con los polvos flu. Recogió la varita y el sombrero y, de un fuerte tirón, extrajo la brillante espada del paladar del basilisco. Le llegó un débil gemido del fondo de la cámara. Ginny se movía. Mientras Harry corría hacia ella, la muchacha se sentó, y sus ojos desconcertados pasaron del inmenso cuerpo del basilisco a Harry, con la túnica empapada de sangre, y luego al cuaderno que éste llevaba en la mano. Profirió un grito estremecido y se echó a llorar. —Harry…, ah, Harry, intenté decíroslo en el desayuno, pero delante de Percy no fui capaz. Era yo, Harry, pero te juro que no quería… Ryddle me obligaba a hacerlo, se apoderó de mí y… ¿cómo lo has matado? ¿Dónde está Ryddle? Lo último que recuerdo es que salió del diario. —Ha terminado todo bien —dijo Harry, cogiendo el diario para enseñarle a Ginny el agujero hecho por el colmillo—. Ryddle ya no existe. ¡Mira! Ni él ni el basilisco. Vamos, Ginny, salgamos… —¡Me van a expulsar! —se lamentó Ginny, incorporándose torpemente con la ayuda de Harry—. Siempre quise estudiar en Hogwarts, desde que vino Bill, y ahora tendré que irme y… ¿qué pensarán mis padres? Fawkes los estaba esperando, revoloteando en la entrada de la cámara. Harry apremió a Ginny. Dejaron atrás el cuerpo retorcido e inanimado del basilisco, y a través de la penumbra resonante regresaron al túnel. Harry oyó cerrarse las puertas tras ellos con un suave silbido. Tras unos minutos de andar por el oscuro túnel, a los oídos de Harry llegó un distante ruido de piedras.


	6. Capitulo 6

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar al día siguiente, lo primero que vieron fue a Draco Malfoy, que entretenía a un grupo de gente de Slytherin con una historia muy divertida. Al pasar por su lado, Malfoy hizo una parodia de desmayo, coreado por una carcajada general. —No le hagas caso —le dijo Hermione, que iba detrás de Harry—. Tú, ni el menor caso. No merece la pena… —¡Eh, Potter! —gritó Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin que tenía la cara como un dogo—. ¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los dementores, Potter!  
¡Uuuuuuuuuh! Harry se dejó caer sobre un asiento de la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a George Weasley. —Los nuevos horarios de tercero —anunció George, pasándolos—. ¿Qué te ocurre, Harry? —Malfoy —contestó Ron, sentándose al otro lado de George y echando una mirada desafiante a la mesa de Slytherin. George alzó la vista y vio que en aquel momento Malfoy volvía a repetir su pantomima. —Ese imbécil —dijo sin alterarse— no estaba tan gallito ayer por la noche, cuando los dementores se acercaron a la parte del tren en que estábamos. Vino corriendo a nuestro compartimento, ¿verdad, Fred? —Casi se moja encima —dijo Fred, mirando con desprecio a Malfoy.—Esperen,¿Esa no es su amiga?—preguntó George señalando la mesa de Slytherin.—Tess?—dijo Ron dándole una mordida a su tostada.—Si,es ella Ron—dijo Harry mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
Los chicos vieron como Malfoy le susurraba algo al oído a Tess y está se sonrojaba violentamente.—¿Que será lo que le ha dicho?—se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Harry le encantó salir del castillo después del almuerzo. La lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo sus pies cuando se pusieron en camino hacia su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ron y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra. Harry caminaba a su lado, en silencio, mientrasiba cogido de la mano de Tess,descendían por el césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el límite del bosque prohibido. Sólo cuando vio delante tres espaldas que le resultaban muy familiares, se dio cuenta de que debían de compartir aquellas clases con los de Slytherin. Malfoy decía algo animadamente a Crabbe y Goyle, que se reían a carcajadas,mientras un bonita niña solo los veía con odio. Harry creía saber de qué hablaban. Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba impaciente por empezar, cubierto con su abrigo de piel de topo, y con Fang, el perro jabalinero, a sus pies. —¡Vamos, daos prisa! —gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para vosotros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, seguidme!  
—Tess—Harry llamó la atención de la castaña que se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos.—¿Si Harry?—La oji verde lo miró y le sonrió.—¿Quién es la chica que está junto a Malfoy? ¿Es su novia?—Tess abrió los ojos y se exaltó.  
¿Que? ¡No! Es su hermana Lyra,es mi amiga—Harry asintió.—¿Que fue lo que te dijo Malfoy en el gran comedor?—La niña se sobresaltó aún más.  
—Que...me haría pagar por lo que le hice,ya sabes,cuando le lance el libro—mintio Tess.  
—¿Por qué te sonrojaste?—Harry soltó su mano.  
—Fue de ira,ese imbécil me saca de mis casillas—Harry frunció el seño  
—Esta bien.  
—¡Acercaos todos a la cerca! —gritó interrumpiendo a Harry y Tess en su conversación—. Aseguraos de que tenéis buena visión. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros… —¿De qué modo? —dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy. —¿Qué? —dijo Hagrid. —¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? —repitió Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron. Unos, como Harry, habían atado el libro con un cinturón; otros lo habían metido muy apretado en la mochila o lo habían sujetado con pinzas. —¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? —preguntó Hagrid decepcionado. La clase entera negó con la cabeza. —Tenéis que acariciarlo —dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Mirad… Cogió el ejemplar de Hermione y desprendió el celo mágico que lo sujetaba. El libro intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano. —¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! —dijo Malfoy despectivamente—. ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? —Yo… yo pensé que os haría gracia —le dijo Hagrid a Hermione, dubitativo. —¡Ah, qué gracia nos hace…! —dijo Malfoy—. ¡Realmente ingenioso, hacernos comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos! —Cierra la boca, Malfoy —le dijo Harry en voz baja. Hagrid se había quedado algo triste y Harry quería que su primera clase fuera un éxito. —Bien, pues —dijo Hagrid, que parecía haber perdido el hilo—. Así que… ya tenéis los libros y… y… ahora os hacen falta las criaturas mágicas. Sí, así que iré a por ellas. Esperad un momento… Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista. —Dios mío, este lugar está en decadencia —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—. Estas clases idiotas… A mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente. —Cierra la boca, Malfoy —repitió Harry. —Cuidado, Potter, hay un dementor detrás de ti.  
—¡Uuuuuh! —gritó Lavender Brown, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado. Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que Harry había visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas. —¡Id para allá! —les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca—. ¡Hipogrifos! —gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano—. ¿A que son hermosos? Harry pudo comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba son orgullosos —dijo Hagrid—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hicierais. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no escuchaban; hablaban en voz baja y Harry tuvo la desagradable sensación de que estaban tramando la mejor manera de incordiar. —Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento —continuó Hagrid—. Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero? Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más. Incluso Harry, Ron y Hermione recelaban. Los hipogrifos sacudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados. —¿Nadie? —preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante.Tess que había tomado nota todo el tiempo,no escuchó a Hagrid y cuando todos retrocedieron ella fue la única  
.Muy bien Tess,veamos cómo te llevas con Buckbeak. Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración. Malfoy dirigía sus ojos plateados a Tess,había un rastro de preocupación en ellos.  
—Eso es —dijo Hagrid—. Eso es,Tess. Ahora inclina la cabeza… A Tess no le hacía gracia presentarle la nuca a Buckbeak, pero hizo lo que Hagrid le decía. Se inclinó brevemente y levantó la mirada. El hipogrifo seguía mirándolo fijamente y con altivez. No se movió. —Ah —dijo Hagrid, preocupado—. Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquila, despacio… Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de Tess,el hipogrifo levantó sus garras y antes de que algo malo pasara,Tess fue lanzada a un lado.  
Sucedió en un destello de garras de acero. Malfoy emitió un grito agudísimo y un instante después Hagrid se esforzaba por volver a ponerle el collar a Buckbeak, que quería alcanzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.  
—¡Draco!—Gritó Tess arrodillandose para acunar al rubio que sollozaba de dolor.  
Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sacarlo de aquí… Hermione se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la cerca mientras Hagrid levantaba con facilidad a Malfoy. Mientras desfilaban, Harry vio que en el brazo de Malfoy había una herida larga y profunda; la sangre salpicaba la hierba y Hagrid corría con él por la pendiente, hacia el castillo. Los demás alumnos los seguían temblorosos y más despacio. Todos los de Slytherin echaban la culpa a Hagrid. —¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente! —exclamó Pansy Parkinson, con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡La culpa fue de Malfoy! —lo defendió Dean Thomas.  
—¡Estaba tratando de salvarme!—gritó Tess y Dean alzó las manos en señal de rendición.  
Tess trató de correr en dirección a donde Draco y Hagrid habían ido,pero Harry la sujetó del brazo.  
—¡Harry,sueltame! ¡Me estás lastimando!—Tess soltó un pequeño chillido.  
—¿A dónde vas?—Tess entorno un poco los ojos.  
—Tengo ir con Draco—lloró Tess.  
—¿Por qué?  
—El me salvó Harry,no me voy a quedar aquí esperando—Tess se soltó del agarre de Harry.  
—Ademas,¡No eres mi padre Harry!—exclamó la castaña y salió corriendo


	7. Capitulo 7.

Alguien subía hacia la casa por el otro lado de la colina. Un momento después apareció Malfoy, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy decía: —… en cualquier momento recibiré una lechuza de mi padre. Tengo que ir al juicio para declarar por lo de mi brazo. Tengo que explicar que lo tuve inutilizado durante tres meses… Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.  
—Ojalá pudiera oír a ese gigante imbécil y peludo defendiéndose: «Es inofensivo, de verdad. Ese hipogrifo es tan bueno como un…» —Malfoy vio a Ron y a Teddy de repente. Hizo una mueca malévola—. ¿Qué haces, Weasley? —Levantó la vista hacia la casa en ruinas que había detrás de Ron—: Supongo que te encantaría vivir ahí, ¿verdad, Ron? ¿Sueñas con tener un dormitorio para ti solo? He oído decir que en tu casa dormís todos en una habitación, ¿es cierto? Harry sujetó a Ron por la túnica para impedirle que saltara sobre Malfoy. —Déjamelo a mí —le susurró al oído.Tess solo se quedó inmóvil,mirando al chico rubio frente a ellos. La oportunidad era demasiado buena para no aprovecharla. Harry se acercó sigilosamente a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, por detrás; se agachó y cogió un puñado de barro del camino. —Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de tu amigo Hagrid —dijo Malfoy a Ron—. Estábamos imaginando lo que dirá ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. ¿Crees que llorará cuando al hipogrifo le corten…? ¡PLAF! Al golpearle la bola de barro en la cabeza, Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante. Su pelo rubio platino chorreaba barro de repente. —¿Qué demo…? Ron se sujetó a la valla para no revolcarse en el suelo de la risa. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se dieron la vuelta, mirando a todas partes. Malfoy se limpiaba el pelo. —¿Qué ha sido? ¿Quién lo ha hecho? —Esto está lleno de fantasmas, ¿verdad? —observó Ron, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace. Crabbe y Goyle parecían asustados. Sus abultados músculos no les servían de mucho contra los fantasmas. Malfoy daba vueltas y miraba como loco el desierto paraje. Harry se acercó a hurtadillas a un charco especialmente sucio sobre el que había una capa de fango verdoso de olor nauseabundo. ¡PATAPLAF! Crabbe y Goyle recibieron algo esta vez. Goyle saltaba sin moverse del sitio, intentando quitarse el barro de sus ojos pequeños y apagados. —¡Ha venido de allá! —dijo Malfoy, limpiándose la cara y señalando un punto que estaba unos dos metros a la izquierda de Harry. Crabbe fue hacia delante dando traspiés, estirando como un zombi sus largos brazos. Harry lo esquivó, cogió un palo y se lo tiró. Le acertó en la espalda. Harry retrocedió riendo en silencio mientras Crabbe ejecutaba en el aire una especie de pirueta para ver quién lo había arrojado. Como Ron era la única persona a la que Crabbe podía ver, fue a él a quien se dirigió. Pero Harry estiró la pierna. Crabbe tropezó, trastabilló y su pie grande y plano pisó la capa de Harry, que sintió un tirón y notó que la capa le resbalaba por la cara. Durante una fracción de segundo, Malfoy lo miró fijamente. — ¡AAAH! —gritó, señalando la cabeza de Harry. Dio media vuelta y corrió colina abajo como alma que llevara el diablo, con Crabbe y Goyle detrás. Harry se puso bien la capa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
—Siento haberte manchado Tess—Se disculpó el azabache.—No te preocupes Harry—Tess le dedico una media sonrisa y fue colina abajo,donde solo se encontraba el rubio,tratando de quitarse el barro sin éxito.  
—Hola—Tess le sonrió.—Avery—Dijo Malfoy a modo de saludo.  
Tess saco un pequeño pañuelo de su túnica y le quitó el barro del rostro al rubio.  
—Siento lo que Harry te hizo,por favor no se lo digas a nadie,estará en muchos problemas—El rubio asintió.—Por cierto,nunca te agradecí por salvarme,gracias—El rubio hizo un gesto engreído y Tess rió.—No hay de que—Tess sonrio—Me tengo que ir,adiós Draco.  
—Adios,Tess—La chica se dirigió nuevamente colina arriba.  
—Harry —dijo Ron, avanzando a trompicones y mirando hacia el lugar en que había aparecido la cabeza de su amigo—. Más vale que huyas. Si Malfoy se lo cuenta a alguien… lo mejor será que regreses rápidamente al castillo…  
—No será necesario—Dijo Tess deslizando la capa de Harry para que solo su cabeza se notara—Ya me encargue de eso.  
—Eres maravillosa Tess—Harry sonrió y la pelinegra se sonrojó

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
—¡Miradlo cómo llora! Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando en la puerta. —¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético? —dijo Malfoy—. ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro! Harry,Tess y Ron fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes: ¡PLAF! Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy se tambaleó. Harry,Tess, Ron, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atónitos en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano. —¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, so puerco… so malvado…! —¡Hermione! —dijo Ron con voz débil, intentando sujetarle la mano.  
Tess se aproximó decididamente a el y ¡PLAF!  
Una segunda bofetada aterrizó contra el rostro de Malfoy mientras este se tambaleaba nuevamente.Harry,Hermione y Ron miraron sorprendidos a la ojiverde.Hacia pocos días,Tess había visto a Draco besar a Parkinson y se le había dolido.  
—Maldito idiota!—Gritó Tess apuntándole al rostro con su varita—¿Por qué solo estás jugando conmigo?  
—Tess yo...—Otra bofetada aterrizó en el rostro se Malfoy.  
—¡Cállate!—Exclamó Tess—Nunca me vuelvas a buscar en tu inservible y miserable existencia.  
Tess quitó su varita del rostro del rubio y se marchó con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas,dejando a unos Ron,Harry,Hermione,Crabbe y Goyle muy sorprendidos y un Draco muy dolido.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ya casi era hora de que todos los estudiantes volvieran a su hogar,el curso había terminado.  
Tess se encontraba sentada a orillas del lago negro,pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en el curso,sabía que había actuado mal,pero no había podido evitar sentir algo en su interior cuando vio la horrible imagen de Draco y Parkinson besándose.  
Una figura se sentó juntó a ella y Tess ni siquiera lo volteó a ver antes de hablar.  
—¿Que haces aquí?—Preguntó Tess—Tu orgullo te hubiera llevado a correr a casa con tu padre y hacer caso a lo que te pedí que hicieras.  
—De que sirve utilizarlo contigo—Murmuró Draco—Eres la única en este colegio que sabe quién y como soy realmente.  
Tess lo miró sorprendida.El rubio le entregó 3 rosas,una roja,una rosa y una blanca.  
—Te pido que me perdones,no jugaré nunca más contigo—Tess le sonrío y lo abrazó.  
—Te perdono.  
—Que tengas buen veranos Teresa Avery  
—Igual tu Draco Malfoy


	8. Capitulo 8.

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado. —El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó con voz alta y clara— será Viktor Krum. —¡Era de imaginar! —gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua. —¡Bravo, Viktor! —bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú! Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino. —La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore— es ¡Fleur Delacour!  
—¡Es ella, Ron! —gritó Harry, cuando la chica que parecía una veela se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. —¡Mirad qué decepcionados están todos! —dijo Hermione elevando la voz por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons. «Decepcionados» era decir muy poco, pensó Tess. Dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los s. Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts… Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino. —El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Diggory! —¡No! —dijo Ron en voz alta, pero sólo lo oyó Harry: el jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia. —¡Estupendo! —dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a vuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a… Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido. El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino. Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta: —Harry Potter.  
Harry permaneció sentado, consciente de que todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor lo miraban. Se sentía aturdido, atontado. Debía de  
estar soñando. O no había oído bien. Nadie aplaudía. Un zumbido como de abejas enfurecidas comenzaba a llenar el salón. Algunos alumnos se levantaban para ver mejor a Harry, que seguía inmóvil, sentado en su sitio. En la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheó impetuosamente. El profesor Dumbledore inclinaba hacia ella la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Harry se volvió hacia Ron,Hermione y Tess. Más allá de ellos, vio que todos los demás ocupantes de la larga mesa de Gryffindor lo miraban con la boca abierta. —Yo no puse mi nombre —dijo Harry, totalmente confuso—. Vosotros lo sabéis. Uno y otro le devolvieron la misma mirada de aturdimiento. En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall. —¡Harry Potter! —llamó—. ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor! —Vamos —le susurró Tess, dándole a Harry un leve empujón.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
El aplauso resquebrajó el aire invernal como si fuera una copa de cristal fino. Krum había acabado, y aquél sería el turno de Harry. Se levantó, notando apenas que las piernas parecían de merengue. Aguardó. Y luego oyó el silbato. Salió de la tienda, sintiendo cómo el pánico se apoderaba rápidamente de todo su cuerpo. Pasó los árboles y penetró en el cercado a través de un hueco. Lo vio todo ante sus ojos como si se tratara de un sueño de colores muy vivos. Desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto después del sábado lo miraban cientos y cientos de rostros. Y allí, al otro lado del cercado, estaba el colacuerno agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus malévolos ojos amarillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinchos y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo. La multitud gritaba muchísimo, pero Harry ni sabía ni le preocupaba si eran gritos de apoyo o no. Era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer: concentrarse, entera y absolutamente, en lo que constituía su única posibilidad. Levantó la varita. —¡Accio Saeta de Fuego! —gritó. Aguardó, confiando y rogando con todo su ser. Si no funcionaba, si la escoba no acudía… Le parecía verlo todo a través de una extraña barrera transparente y reluciente, como una calima que hacía que el cercado y los cientos de rostros que había a su alrededor flotaran de forma extraña… Y entonces la oyó atravesando el aire tras él. Se volvió y vio la Saeta de Fuego volar hacia allí por el borde del bosque, descender hasta el cercado y detenerse en el aire, a su lado, esperando que la montara. La multitud alborotaba aún más… Bagman gritaba algo… pero los oídos de Harry ya no funcionaban bien, porque oír no era importante… Pasó una pierna por encima del palo de la escoba y dio una patada en el suelo para elevarse. Un segundo más tarde sucedió algo milagroso. Al elevarse y sentir el azote del aire en la cara, al convertirse los rostros de los espectadores en puntas de alfiler de color carne y al encogerse el colacuerno hasta adquirir el tamaño de un perro, comprendió que allá abajo no había dejado únicamente la tierra, sino también el miedo: por fin estaba en su elemento. Aquello era sólo otro partido de quidditch… nada más, y el colacuerno era simplemente el equipo enemigo… Miró la nidada, y vio el huevo de oro brillando en medio de los demás huevos de color cemento, bien protegidos entre las patas delanteras del dragón. «Bien —se dijo Harry a sí mismo—, tácticas de distracción. Adelante.» Descendió en picado. El colacuerno lo siguió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que el dragón iba a hacer, y justo a tiempo frenó su descenso y se elevó en el aire. Llegó un chorro de fuego justo al lugar en que se habría encontrado si no hubiera dado un viraje en el último instante… pero a Harry no le preocupó: era lo mismo que esquivar una bludger. —¡Cielo santo, vaya manera de volar! —vociferó Bagman, entre los gritos de la multitud—. ¿Ha visto eso, señor Krum? Harry se elevó en círculos. El colacuerno seguía siempre su recorrido, girando la cabeza sobre su largo cuello. Si continuaba así, se marearía, pero era mejor no abusar o volvería a echar fuego.  
Harry se lanzó hacia abajo justo cuando el dragón abría la boca, pero esta vez tuvo menos suerte. Esquivó las llamas, pero la cola de la bestia se alzó hacia él, y al virar a la izquierda uno de los largos pinchos le raspó el hombro. La túnica quedó desgarrada. Le escocía. La multitud gritaba, pero la herida no parecía profunda. Sobrevoló la espalda del colacuerno y se le ocurrió una posibilidad… El dragón no parecía dispuesto a moverse del sitio: tenía demasiado afán por proteger los huevos. Aunque retorcía la cabeza y plegaba y desplegaba las alas sin apartar de Harry sus terribles ojos amarillos, era evidente que temía apartarse demasiado de sus crías. Así pues, tenía que persuadirlo de que lo hiciera, o de lo contrario nunca podría apoderarse del huevo de oro. El truco estaba en hacerlo con cuidado, poco a poco. Empezó a volar, primero por un lado, luego por el otro, no demasiado cerca para evitar que echara fuego por la boca, pero arriesgándose todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que la bestia no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La cabeza del dragón se balanceaba a un lado y a otro, mirándolo por aquellas pupilas verticales, enseñándole los colmillos… Remontó un poco el vuelo.  
La cabeza del dragón se elevó con él, alargando el cuello al máximo y sin dejar de balancearse como una serpiente ante el encantador. Harry se elevó un par de metros más, y el dragón soltó un bramido de exasperación. Harry era como una mosca para él, una mosca que ansiaba aplastar. Volvió a azotar con la cola, pero Harry estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo. Abriendo las fauces, echó una bocanada de fuego… que él consiguió esquivar. —¡Vamos! —lo retó Harry en tono burlón, virando sobre el dragón para provocarlo—. ¡Vamos, ven a atraparme…! Levántate, vamos…  
La enorme bestia se alzó al fin sobre las patas traseras y extendió las correosas alas negras, tan anchas como las de una avioneta, y Harry se lanzó en picado. Antes de que el dragón comprendiera lo que Harry estaba haciendo ni dónde se había metido, éste iba hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, hacia los huevos por fin desprotegidos. Soltó las manos de la Saeta de Fuego… y cogió el huevo de oro. Y escapó acelerando al máximo, remontando sobre las gradas, con el pesado huevo seguro bajo su brazo ileso. De repente fue como si alguien hubiera vuelto a subir el volumen: por primera vez llegó a ser consciente del ruido de la multitud, que aplaudía y gritaba tan fuerte como la afición irlandesa en los Mundiales. —¡Miren eso! —gritó Bagman—. ¡Mírenlo! ¡Nuestro paladín más joven ha sido el más rápido en coger el huevo! ¡Bueno, esto aumenta las posibilidades de nuestro amigo Potter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ya era invierno,el baile de navidad se acercaba,Tess no se preocupaba por eso,realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ir.  
En ese invernal día,Tess y Harry (Ambos bien abrigados)iban tomados de la mano caminando sin un rumbo conocido.  
Un pálido rubio de Slytherin se acercó a ellos,dándole una leve mirada a las manos entrelazadas de los chicos.  
—Oh,hola Draco—Saludó Tess—No te veo desde que el curso comenzó.  
—Bueno se aproxima el baile de navidad y me preguntaba si tú,quisieras ir conmigo—Draco le sonrió.  
—Me encantaría—Respondió Tess con los ojos brillantes.  
—Genial—Malfoy se fue y Tess sonrió  
—Tess—Llamó Harry—Dos cosas.  
Uno,dijiste que no irías al baile y Dos,yo planeaba pedirtelo—Tess se sintió muy mal.  
—Lo siento Harry,pero,puedes invitar a Lyra,se que ella quiere ir contigo—Harry soltó su mano,asintió y se fue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
La sala común tenía un aspecto muy extraño, llena de gente vestida de diferentes colores en lugar del usual monocromatismo negro.  
Draco esperaba a Tess al pie de la escalera,finalmente,la chica bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras y todo el gran comedor quedó en silencio para observarla,llevaba un hermoso vestido verde con encaje plateado brillante en el escote y en la parte de la cintura.Su cabello estaba atado en un chongo adornado con una hermosa peineta de esmeraldas.  
—Te ves hermosa—Le dijo Draco cuando llegó al final de la escalera.  
—Tu no te ves nada mal—Tess tomó su brazo y ambos caminaron juntos a todos los demás alumnos.  
Todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor los aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda situada en un extremo del salón, donde se hallaban sentados los miembros del tribunal. Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas.  
Tess notó a Harry pasar con Lyra,ella llevaba un hermoso vestido azul turquesa,ambos lucían radiantes y la pelinegra se alegró por su amigo.  
—¡Vamos!—Le susurró Tess a Draco—Estamos aquí para bailar.  
Tess obligó a Draco a levantarse de la mesa y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.  
Ambos comenzaron a bailar,no era algo que les resultará muy difícil,ser descendientes de una familia sangre pura tenía ventajas.  
La ojiverde observaba de reojo a Harry,bailar casi tropezandose,sabía que no Harry no bailaba bien,sin embargo,no se notaba tanto.  
Las Brujas de Macbeth dejaron de tocar, los aplausos volvieron a retumbar en el Gran Comedor.  
Harry volvió a sentarse en su mesa junto a Ron y Padma Patil,mientras no quitaba la mirada de Lyra,que bailaba con Michael Corner.Tess se acercó y se sentó en la silla que Padma había dejado. Estaba un poco sofocada de tanto bailar. —Hola —la saludó Ron.  
Harry no dijo nada. —Hace calor, ¿no? —comentó Tess abanicándose con la mano—. Draco acaba de ir por bebidas. —¿Draco? —dijo Harry con furia contenida—. ¿Todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames «Dray»? Tess lo miró sorprendida. —¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó. —Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar —replicó Harry friamente. Tess interrogó con la mirada a Ron, que se encogió de hombros. —Harry, ¿qué…? —¡Es de Slytherin! —soltó Harry—. ¡Siempre ha estado en contra de mi! ¡En contra de nosotros! Tú, tú estás… —Harry estaba obviamente buscando palabras lo bastante fuertes para describir el "error" de Tess— ¡confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estás haciendo! Tess se quedó boquiabierta. —¡No seas idiota! —contestó al cabo—. ¡El enemigo! No comprendo cómo no has notado que ha cambiado,¿Acaso los ha molestado este año?  
—¡Pues está bien claro! Él es alumno de Slytherin, ¿no? Sabe con quién vas… Intenta aproximarse a mi, obtener información de él para sabotearme, o acercarse lo bastante para gafarme. Tess reaccionó como si Harry le acabara de pegar una bofetada. Cuando al fin habló, le temblaba la voz.  
—Para tu información, no me ha preguntado nada sobre ti, absolutamente nada. Inmediatamente Harry cambió de argumento. —Supongo que durante esas encantadoras sesiones de biblioteca os habéis dedicado a pensar juntos…¿Que? —replicó Tess, ofendida—. Nunca. ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así…! Yo quiero que el Torneo lo ganes tu y lo sabes, ¿o no? —Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo —dijo Harry de forma despectiva.

—. ¡La finalidad es ganar! La gente empezaba a mirarlos. —Harry —dijo Ron en voz baja—, a mí no me parece mal que Tess haya venido con Draco… Pero Harry tampoco le hizo caso a Ron. —¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Dray? —dijo—. Seguro que se pregunta dónde estás. —¡No lo llames Dray! —Tess se puso en pie de un salto y salió pero Harry la siguió.

—¡Puedo cuidarme sola!—Le gritó Tess a Harry con el rostro demasiado rojo.  
—¡Te está usando!—Insistió Harry—¿No lo ves?  
—¡AGHH!—Gritó Tess sentándose en el pie de la escalera—Te lo repito ¡No eres mi padre!  
¡No puedes darme órdenes! ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana!  
—Te estás volviendo cada vez más odiosa—Murmuró Harry pero Tess lo escuchó.  
—¡Siempre arruinas todo para mí!—Le gritó—Siempre te encargas de hacerme la vida un infierno,¡No hagas esto Tess! ¡No hagas aquello!  
¡Pudrete!—Harry reaccionó y trató de acercarse a Tess—No te me acerques!  
Harry decidió volver al Gran Comedor y darle tiempo a Tess para calmarse.  
Draco la encontró llorando y se apresuró a consolarla.  
—Tess,¿Por qué estás llorando?—Draco la abrazó.  
—No es nada,quiero irme—Murmuro Tess.  
—Pero es demasiado temprano—Se quejó Draco  
—Por favor,quiero irme—Draco asintió y ambos se fueron a su sala común.


	9. Capitulo 9

—¡Dijiste que ya habías descifrado el enigma! —exclamó Hermione indignada.  
—¡Baja la voz! Sólo me falta… afinar un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Los tres ocupaban un pupitre justo al final del aula de Encantamientos. Aquel día tenían que practicar lo contrario del encantamiento convocador: el encantamiento repulsor. Debido a la posibilidad de que ocurrieran desagradables percances cuando los objetos cruzaban el aula por los aires, el profesor Flitwick había entregado a cada estudiante una pila de cojines con los que practicar, suponiendo que éstos no le harían daño a nadie aunque erraran su diana. No era una idea desacertada.  
Mientras hablaba, repelió un cojín, que se fue volando por el aula y aterrizó en la caja a la que se suponía que estaban apuntando todos. Harry miró a Hermione, pensando… Era verdad que Snape le había salvado la vida en una ocasión, pero lo raro era que no había duda alguna de que lo odiaba, lo odiaba tal como había odiado a su padre cuando estudiaban juntos. Le encantaba quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por su causa, y nunca había dejado escapar la ocasión de castigarlo, e incluso de sugerir que lo expulsaran del colegio.  
—Me da igual lo que diga Moody —siguió Hermione—. Dumbledore no es tonto. No se equivocó al confiar en Hagrid y en el profesor Lupin, aunque hay muchos que no les habrían dado trabajo; así que ¿por qué no va a tener razón también con Snape, aunque sea un poco… —… diabólico? —se apresuró a decir Ron—. Vamos, Hermione, a ver, ¿por qué le registran el despacho todos esos buscadores de magos tenebrosos? —¿Y por qué se hace el enfermo el señor Crouch? —preguntó a su vez Hermione—. Es un poco raro que no pueda venir al baile de Navidad pero que, cuando le apetece, se meta en el castillo en medio de la noche. —Lo que pasa es que le tienes manía a Crouch por lo de esa elfina, Winky —dijo Tess lanzando un cojín contra la ventana. —Y tú sólo quieres creer que Snape trama algo —contestó Hermione metiendo el suyo en la caja. —Yo me conformaría con saber qué hizo Snape en su primera oportunidad, si es que va ya por la segunda —dijo Harry en tono grave. Para su sorpresa, el cojín cruzó el aula sin desviarse y aterrizó de forma impecable sobre el de Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry,Ron,Hermione y Tess estaban en la biblioteca a la puesta del sol, pasando febrilmente página tras página de encantamientos, ocultos unos de otros por enormes pilas de libros amontonados en la mesa. El corazón le daba un vuelco a Harry cada vez que encontraba en una página la palabra «agua», pero casi siempre era algo así como: «Prepare un litro de agua, doscientos gramos de hojas de mandrágora cortadas en juliana y una salamandra…» —Creo que es imposible —declaró la voz de Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa—. No hay nada. Nada. Lo que más se aproxima a lo que necesitamos es este encantamiento desecador para drenar charcos y estanques, pero no es ni mucho menos lo bastante potente para desecar el lago. —Tiene que haber alguna manera —murmuró Tess, acercándose una vela. Tenía los ojos tan fatigados que escudriñaba la diminuta letra de Encantamientos y embrujos antiguos caídos en el olvido con la nariz a tres dedos de distancia de la página—. Nunca habrían puesto una prueba que no se pudiera realizar. —Ahora lo han hecho —replicó Ron—. Harry, lo que tienes que hacer mañana es bajar al lago, meter la cabeza dentro, gritarles a las sirenas que te devuelvan lo que sea que te hayan mangado y ver si te hacen caso. Es tu opción más segura. —¡Hay una manera de hacerlo! —insistió Hermione enfadada—. ¡Tiene que haberla! Parecía tomarse como una afrenta personal la falta de información útil que había sobre el tema en la biblioteca. Nunca le había fallado. —Ya sé lo que tendría que haber hecho —dijo Harry, dejando descansar la cabeza en el libro Trucos ingeniosos para casos peliagudos—. Tendría que haber aprendido a hacerme animago como Sirius.  
—¡Claro, así podrías convertirte en carpa cuando quisieras! —corroboró Ron. —O en una rana —añadió Harry con un bostezo. Estaba exhausto. —Lleva unos cuantos años convertirse en animago, y después hay que registrarse y todo eso —dijo Tess vagamente, echándole un vistazo al índice de Problemas mágicos extraordinarios y sus soluciones—. La profesora McGonagall nos lo dijo, ¿recordáis? Hay que registrarse en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, y decir en qué animal se convierte uno y con qué marcas, de qué color… para que no se pueda hacer mal uso de ello. —Estaba hablando en broma, Tess—le aclaró Harry cansinamente—. Ya sé que no me puedo convertir en rana mañana por la mañana. —¡Ah, esto no sirve de nada! —se quejó Hermione cerrando de un golpe los Problemas mágicos extraordinarios—. Pero ¡quién demonios va a querer hacerse tirabuzones en los pelos de la nariz! —A mí no me importaría —dijo la voz de Fred Weasley—. Daría que hablar, ¿no? Harry, Tess,Ron y Hermione levantaron la vista. Fred y George acababan de salir de detrás de unas estanterías.  
—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —les preguntó Ron. —Buscaros —repuso George—. McGonagall quiere que vayas, Tess. Y tú también, Hermione. —¿Por qué? —dijo Hermione, sorprendida. —Ni idea… pero estaba muy seria —contestó Fred. —Tenemos que llevaros a su despacho —explicó George. Tess y Hermione miraron a Harry, que sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Iría a echarles una reprimenda? A lo mejor se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo ayudaban, cuando se suponía que tenía que arreglárselas él solo. —Nos veremos en la sala común —le dijo Hermione a Harry al levantarse con Tess. Las dos parecían nerviosas—. Llévate todos los libros que puedas, ¿vale? —Bien —asintió Harry, incómodo. Hacia las ocho, la señora Pince había apagado todas las luces y le metía prisa para que saliera de la biblioteca. Tambaleándose por el peso de todos los libros que pudo coger, volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor, se llevó una mesa a un rincón y siguió buscando. No encontró nada en Magia disparatada para brujos disparatados, ni tampoco en Guía de la brujería medieval, ni una mención a proezas submarinas en la Antología de los encantamientos del siglo XVIII , ni en Los espantosos moradores de las profundidades, ni en Poderes que no sabías que tenías y lo que puedes hacer con ellos ahora que te has enterado. Crookshanks se subió al regazo de Harry y se ovilló, ronroneando. La sala común se fue vaciando poco a poco. No paraban de desearle suerte para la mañana siguiente con voces tan alegres y confiadas como la de Hagrid: todos parecían convencidos de que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo otra sorprendente actuación como la de la primera prueba. Harry no les podía contestar; sólo movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, como si tuviera una pelota de goma en mitad de la garganta. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche, se quedó en la sala a solas con Crookshanks. Había mirado ya en todos los libros que tenía, y Ron y Hermione seguían sin volver. «Me rindo —se dijo a sí mismo—. No puedo. No tendré más remedio que bajar al lago mañana y decírselo a los jueces…» Se imaginó explicando que no podía hacer la prueba: vio ante sí la cara de sorpresa de Bagman, sus ojos como platos; y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Karkarov, con sus dientes amarillos; casi oyó realmente decir a Fleur Delacour: «Lo sabía… Es demasiado joven, no es más que un niño»; vio a Malfoy, al frente de la multitud, exhibiendo la insignia donde decía «POTTER APESTA» ; vio la cara de tristeza y decepción de Hagrid… Olvidando que tenía a Crookshanks en el regazo, se levantó de repente. El gato bufó molesto al caer al suelo, le dirigió a Harry una mirada de enfado y se marchó ofendido con su cola de cepillo levantada, pero en esos momentos Harry subía ya a toda prisa por la escalera de caracol que llevaba al dormitorio. Cogería la capa invisible y volvería a la biblioteca. Si no había más remedio, pasaría la noche en ella. —¡Lumos! —susurró Harry quince minutos después, al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca. Con la luz de la punta de la varita encendida, pasó por entre las estanterías, cogiendo más libros: libros sobre maleficios y encantamientos, sobre sirenas, tritones y monstruos marinos, sobre brujas y magos famosos, sobre inventos mágicos, sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera incluir una referencia de pasada a la supervivencia bajo el agua. Se los llevó a una mesa y se puso a trabajar, hojeando los libros al delgado haz de luz de la varita. De vez en cuando consultaba el reloj. La una de la madrugada… las dos de la madrugada… la única forma de aguantar era repetirse una y otra vez: «En el próximo libro, lo encontraré en el próximo libro…» La sirena del cuadro del baño de los prefectos se estaba riendo. Harry salía a flote como un corcho y se volvía a hundir en el agua espumosa que rodeaba la roca, mientras ella sujetaba la Saeta de Fuego por encima de la cabeza de él. —¡Ven a cogerla! —le decía entre risas—. ¡Vamos, salta! —¡No puedo! —respondía jadeando Harry, que intentaba alcanzar la Saeta de Fuego mientras hacía lo imposible por no hundirse—. ¡Dámela! Pero ella se limitó a punzarlo en un costado con el palo de la escoba, riéndose. —Me haces daño… quita… ¡ay! —¡Harry Potter debe despertar, señor! —¡Deja de golpearme! —¡Dobby debe golpear a Harry Potter para que despierte, señor! Abrió los ojos. Seguía en la biblioteca. La capa invisible se le había caído al dormirse, y la mejilla que tenía apoyada en el libro Donde hay una varita, hay una manera se le había pegado a la página. Se incorporó y se colocó bien las gafas, parpadeando ante la brillante luz del día. —¡Harry Potter tiene que darse prisa! —chilló Dobby—. La segunda prueba comienza dentro de diez minutos, y Harry Potter… —¿Diez minutos? —repitió Harry con voz ronca—. ¿Diez… diez minutos? Miró su reloj. Dobby tenía razón: eran las nueve y veinte. Un enorme peso muerto le cayó del pecho al estómago. —¡Aprisa, Harry Potter! —lo apremió Dobby, tirándole de la manga—. ¡Se supone que tiene que bajar al lago con los otros campeones, señor! —Es demasiado tarde, Dobby —dijo Harry desesperanzado—. No puedo afrontar la prueba, porque no sé cómo… —¡Harry Potter afrontará la prueba! —exclamó el elfo con su aguda vocecita—. Dobby sabía que Harry no había encontrado el libro adecuado, así que Dobby lo ha hecho por él. —¿Qué? Pero tú no sabes en qué consiste la segunda prueba. —¡Claro que Dobby lo sabe, señor! Harry Potter tiene que entrar en el lago, buscar su prenda… —¿Buscar mi qué?  
—… y liberarla de las sirenas y los tritones. —¿Qué quiere decir «prenda»? —Su prenda, señor, su prenda.  
—¡Lo que Harry Potter más puede valorar, señor! —chilló Dobby—. Y pasada una hora… —«… ¡negras perspectivas!» —recitó Harry, mirando horrorizado al elfo—; «demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida…» ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Dobby? —¡Tiene que comerse esto, señor! —dijo el elfo, y, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones, sacó una bola de algo que parecían viscosas colas de rata de color gris verdoso—. Justo antes de entrar en el lago, señor: ¡branquialgas! —¿Para qué? —preguntó Harry, mirando las branquialgas. —¡Gracias a ellas, Harry Potter podrá respirar bajo el agua, señor! —Dobby —le dijo Harry frenético—, escucha… ¿estás seguro de eso? No era fácil olvidar que la  
última vez que Dobby había intentado ayudarlo había acabado sin huesos en el brazo derecho. —¡Dobby está completamente seguro, señor! —contestó el elfo muy serio—. Dobby oye cosas, señor. Es un elfo doméstico, y recorre el castillo encendiendo chimeneas y fregando suelos. Dobby oyó a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Moody en la sala de profesores, hablando sobre la próxima prueba… ¡Dobby no puede permitir que Harry Potter pierda su prenda! Las dudas de Harry quedaron despejadas. Poniéndose en pie de un salto,  
se quitó la capa invisible, la guardó en la mochila, cogió las branquialgas y se las metió en el bolsillo, y luego salió a toda velocidad de la biblioteca, con Dobby pisándole los talones. —¡Dobby tiene que volver a las cocinas, señor! —chilló Dobby al entrar en el corredor—. Si no, se darán cuenta de que no está. ¡Buena suerte, Harry Potter, señor, buena suerte! —¡Hasta luego, Dobby! —gritó Harry, que echó a correr lo más aprisa que podía por el corredor, y luego bajó los peldaños de la escalera de tres en tres. En el vestíbulo se encontró dejaban el Gran Comedor después de desayunar y, traspasando las puertas de roble, se dirigían al lago para contemplar la segunda prueba. Se quedaron mirando a Harry, que pasó a su lado como una flecha, arrollando a Colin y Dennis Creevey al sortear de un salto la breve escalinata de piedra, para luego salir al frío y claro exterior. Al bajar a la carrera por la explanada, vio que las mismas tribunas que habían rodeado en noviembre el cercado de los dragones estaban ahora dispuestas a lo largo de una de las orillas del lago. Las gradas, llenas a rebosar, se reflejaban en el agua. El eco de la algarabía de la emocionada multitud se propagaba de forma extraña por la superficie del agua y llegaba hasta la orilla por la que Harry corría a toda velocidad hacia el tribunal, que estaba sentado en el borde del lago a una mesa cubierta con tela dorada. Cedric, Fleur y Krum se hallaban junto a la mesa, y lo observaban acercarse. —Estoy… aquí… —dijo sin aliento Harry, que patinó en el barro al tratar de detenerse en seco y salpicó sin querer la túnica de Fleur. —¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió una voz severa y autoritaria—. ¡La prueba está a punto de dar comienzo!  
Miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Era Percy Weasley, sentado a la mesa del tribunal. Nuevamente faltaba el señor Crouch. —¡Bueno, bueno, Percy! —dijo Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy contento de ver a Harry—. ¡Dejémoslo que recupere el aliento! Dumbledore le sonrió, pero Karkarov y Madame Maxime no parecían nada contentos de verlo… Por las caras, resultaba obvio que habían pensado que no aparecería. Se inclinó hacia delante poniendo las manos en las rodillas, y respiró hondo. Tenía flato en el costado, que le dolía como un cuchillo clavado entre las costillas, pero no había tiempo para esperar a que se le pasara. Ludo Bagman iba en aquel momento entre los campeones, espaciándolos por la orilla del lago a una distancia de tres metros. Harry quedó en un extremo, al lado de Krum, que se había puesto el bañador y sostenía en la mano la varita. —¿Todo bien, Harry? —susurró Bagman, distanciándolo un poco más de Krum—. ¿Tienes algún plan? —Sí —musitó Harry, frotándose las costillas. Bagman le dio un apretón en el hombro y volvió a la mesa del tribunal. Apuntó a la garganta con la varita como había hecho en los Mundiales,dijo «¡Sonorus!», y su voz retumbó por las oscuras aguas hasta las tribunas. —Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno… dos… ¡tres! El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Sin pararse a mirar lo que hacían los otros campeones, Harry se quitó zapatos y calcetines, sacó del bolsillo el puñado de branquialgas, se lo metió en la boca y entró en el lago.  
El agua estaba tan fría que sintió que la piel de las piernas le quemaba como si hubiera entrado en fuego. A medida que se adentraba, la túnica empapada le pesaba cada vez más. El agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas, y los entumecidos pies se deslizaban por encima de sedimentos y piedras planas y viscosas. Masticaba las branquialgas con toda la prisa y fuerza de que era capaz. Eran desagradablemente gomosas, como tentáculos de pulpo. Cuando el agua helada le llegaba a la cintura, se detuvo, tragó las branquialgas y esperó a que sucediera algo. Se dio cuenta de que había risas entre la multitud, y sabía que debía de parecer tonto, entrando en el agua sin mostrar ningún signo de poder mágico. En la parte del cuerpo que aún no se le había mojado tenía carne de gallina. Medio sumergido en el agua helada y con la brisa levantándole el pelo, empezó a tiritar. Evitó mirar hacia las tribunas. La risa se hacía más fuerte, y los de Slytherin lo silbaban y abucheaban… Entonces, de repente, sintió como si le hubieran tapado la boca y la nariz con una almohada invisible. Intentó respirar, pero eso hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Tenía los pulmones vacíos, y notaba un dolor agudo a ambos lados del cuello. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, y notó dos grandes rajas justo debajo de las orejas, agitándose en el aire frío: ¡eran agallas! Sin pararse a pensarlo, hizo lo único que tenía sentido en aquel momento: se echó al agua. El primer trago de agua helada fue como respirar vida. La cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Tomó otro trago de agua, y notó cómo pasaba suavemente por entre las branquias y le enviaba oxígeno al cerebro. Extendió las manos y se las miró: parecían verdes y fantasmales bajo el agua, y le habían nacido membranas entre los dedos. Se retorció para verse los pies desnudos: se habían alargado y también les habían salido membranas: era como si tuviera aletas. El agua ya no parecía helada. Al contrario, resultaba agradablemente fresca y muy fácil de atravesar… Harry nadó, asombrándose de lo lejos y rápido que lo propulsaban por el agua sus pies con aspecto de aletas, y también de lo claramente que veía, y de que no necesitara parpadear. Se había alejado tanto de la orilla que ya no veía el fondo. Se hundió en las profundidades. Al deslizarse por aquel paisaje extraño, oscuro y neblinoso, el silencio le presionaba los oídos. No veía más allá de tres metros a la redonda, de forma que, mientras nadaba velozmente, las cosas surgían de repente de la oscuridad: bosques de algas ondulantes y enmarañadas, extensas planicies de barro con piedras iluminadas por un levísimo resplandor. Bajó más y más hondo hacia las profundidades del lago, con los ojos abiertos, escudriñando, entre la misteriosa luz gris que lo rodeaba, las sombras que había más allá, donde el agua se volvía opaca. Pequeños peces pasaban en todas direcciones como dardos de plata. Una o dos veces creyó ver algo más grande ante él, pero al acercarse descubría que;no era otra cosa que algún tronco grande y ennegrecido o un denso macizo de algas. No había ni rastro de los otros campeones, de sirenas ni tritones, de "su prenda" ni, afortunadamente, tampoco del calamar gigante. Unas algas de color esmeralda de sesenta centímetros de altura se extendían ante él hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, como un prado de hierba muy crecida. Miraba hacia delante sin parpadear, intentando distinguir alguna forma en la oscuridad… y entonces, sin previo aviso, algo lo agarró por el tobillo. Se retorció para mirar y vio que un grindylow, un pequeño demonio marino con cuernos, le había aferrado la pierna con sus largos dedos y le enseñaba los afilados colmillos. Se apresuró a meterse en el bolsillo la mano membranosa, y buscó a tientas la varita mágica. Pero, para cuando logró hacerse con ella, otros dos grindylows habían salido de las algas y, cogiéndolo de la túnica, intentaban arrastrarlo hacia abajo. —¡Relaxo! —gritó Harry. Pero no salió ningún sonido de la boca, sino una burbuja grande, y la varita, en vez de lanzar chispas contra los grindylows, les arrojó lo que parecía un chorro de agua hirviendo, porque donde les daba les producía en la piel verde unas ronchas rojas de aspecto infeccioso. Harry se soltó el tobillo del grindylow y escapó tan rápido como pudo, echando a discreción de vez en cuando más chorros de agua hirviendo por encima del hombro. Cada vez que notaba que alguno de los grindylows le volvía a agarrar el tobillo, le lanzaba una patada muy fuerte. Por fin, sintió que su pie había golpeado una cabeza con cuernos; volviéndose a mirar, vio al aturdido grindylow alejarse en el agua, bizqueando, mientras sus compañeros amenazaban a Harry con el puño y se hundían otra vez entre las algas. Aminoró un tanto, guardó la varita en la túnica, y miró en torno, escuchando, mientras describía en el agua un círculo completo. La presión del silencio contra los tímpanos se había incrementado. Debía de hallarse a mayor profundidad, pero nada se movía salvo las ondulantes algas. —¿Cómo te va? Harry creyó que le daba un infarto. Se volvió de inmediato, y vio a Myrtle la Llorona flotando vaporosamente delante de él, mirándolo a través de sus gruesas gafas nacaradas. —¡Myrtle! —intentó gritar Harry.  
Pero, una vez más, lo único que le salió de la boca fue una burbuja muy grande. Myrtle la Llorona se rió. —¡Deberías mirar por allá! —le dijo, señalando en una dirección—. No te acompaño. No me gustan mucho: me persiguen cada vez que me acerco. Harry le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la mano, y se fue en la dirección indicada, con cuidado de nadar algo más distanciado de las algas para evitar a otros grindylows que pudieran estar al acecho. Siguió nadando durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegó a unas vastas extensiones de barro negro, que enturbiaba el agua en pequeños remolinos cuando él pasaba aleteando. Luego, por fin, percibió un retazo del canto de las criaturas marinas: Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora… Harry nadó más aprisa, y no tardó en ver aparecer frente a él una roca grande que se alzaba del lodo. Había en ella pinturas de sirenas y tritones que portaban lanzas y parecían estar tratando de dar caza al calamar gigante. Harry pasó la roca, guiado por la canción:… ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas… De repente, de la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo surgió un grupo de casas de piedra sin labrar y cubiertas de algas. Harry distinguió rostros en las ventanas, rostros que no guardaban ninguna semejanza con el del cuadro de la sirena que había en el baño de los prefectos… Las sirenas y los tritones tenían la piel cetrina y el pelo verde oscuro, largo y revuelto.  
Los ojos eran amarillos, del mismo color que sus dientes partidos, y llevaban alrededor del cuello unas gruesas cuerdas con guijarros ensartados. Le dirigieron a Harry sonrisas malévolas. Dos de aquellas criaturas, que enarbolaban una lanza, salieron de sus moradas para observarlo, mientras batían el agua con sus fuertes colas de pez plateadas. Harry siguió, mirando a su alrededor, y enseguida las casas se hicieron más numerosas. Alrededor de algunas de ellas había jardines de algas, y hasta vio un grindylow que parecían tener de mascota, atado a una estaca a la puerta de una de las moradas. Para entonces las sirenas y los tritones salían de todos lados y lo contemplaban con mucha curiosidad; señalaban sus branquias y las membranas de sus extremidades, y se tapaban la boca con las manos para hablar entre ellos. Harry dobló muy aprisa una esquina, y vio de pronto algo muy raro. Una multitud de sirenas y tritones flotaba delante de las casas que se alineaban en lo que parecía una versión submarina de la plaza de un pueblo pintoresco. En el medio cantaba un coro de tritones y sirenas para atraer a los campeones, y tras ellos se erguía una tosca estatua que representaba a una sirena gigante tallada en una mole de piedra. Había cuatro personas ligadas con cuerdas a la cola de la sirena. Tess estaba atada entre Hermione y Cho Chang. Había también una niña que no parecía contar más de ocho años y cuyo pelo plateado le indicó a Harry que debía de ser hermana de Fleur Delacour. Daba la impresión de que los cuatro se hallaban sumidos en un sueño muy profundo: la cabeza les colgaba sobre los hombros, y de la boca les salía una fina hilera de burbujas. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos, temiendo que los tritones bajaran las lanzas para atacarlo, pero no hicieron nada. Las cuerdas de algas que sujetaban a los rehenes a la estatua eran gruesas, viscosas y muy fuertes. Por una fracción de segundo, pensó en la navaja que Sirius le había regalado por Navidad y que tenía guardada en el baúl, dentro del castillo, a cuatrocientos metros de allí, donde no le podía servir de nada en absoluto. Miró a su alrededor. Muchos de los tritones y sirenas que los rodeaban llevaban lanzas. Se acercó rápidamente a un tritón de más de dos metros de altura que lucía una larga barba verde y un collar de colmillos de tiburón, y le pidió por señas la lanza. El tritón se rió y negó con la cabeza.  
—No ayudamos —declaró con una voz ronca. —¡Vamos! —dijo Harry furioso (aunque sólo le salieron burbujas de la boca), e intentó arrancarle la lanza al tritón, pero él tiró de ella, sin dejar de negar ni de reírse. Harry se volvió y buscó algo afilado… algo… Había piedras en el fondo del lago. Se hundió para coger una particularmente dentada, y regresó junto a la estatua. Comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que ataban a Tess, y, tras varios minutos de duro trabajo, lo consiguió. Tess flotó, inconsciente, unos centímetros por encima del fondo del lago, balanceándose ligeramente con el flujo del agua. Harry miró a su alrededor. No había señal de ninguno de los otros campeones. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Por qué no se daban prisa? Se volvió hacia Hermione, levantó la piedra dentada y se dispuso a cortarle las cuerdas también a ella… De inmediato lo agarraron varios pares de fuertes manos grises. Media docena de tritones lo separaban de Hermione, negando con la cabeza y riéndose. —Llévate el tuyo —le dijo uno de ellos—. ¡Deja a los otros! —¡De ninguna manera! —respondió Harry furioso… pero de la boca sólo le salieron dos burbujas grandes.  
—Tu misión consiste en liberar a tu amiga… ¡Deja a los otros! —¡Ella también es amiga mía! —gritó Harry, señalando a Hermione y sin echar por la boca más que una enorme burbuja plateada—. ¡Y tampoco quiero que ellas mueran! La cabeza de Cho se inclinaba sobre el hombro de Hermione. La niña del pelo plateado estaba espectralmente pálida y verdosa. Harry intentó apartar a los tritones, pero ellos se reían más fuerte que antes, deteniéndolo. Harry miró a su alrededor, desesperado. ¿Dónde estaban los otros? ¿Le daría tiempo de subir con Tess a la superficie y volver por Hermione y las otras? ¿Podría encontrarlas otra vez? Miró el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba, pero se le había parado. Entonces los tritones y las sirenas que lo rodeaban señalaron hacia lo alto. Al levantar la vista, Harry vio a Cedric nadando hacia allí. Tenía una enorme burbuja alrededor de la cabeza, que agrandaba extrañamente los rasgos de su cara. —¡Nos perdimos! —dijo moviendo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, y estremecido de horror—. ¡Fleur y Krum vienen detrás! Muy aliviado, Harry vio a Cedric sacar un cuchillo del bolsillo y liberar con él a Cho, para luego subir con ella hasta perderse de vista. Harry miró a su alrededor, esperando. ¿Dónde estaban Fleur y Krum? El tiempo se agotaba y, de acuerdo con la canción, si la hora de plazo concluía, los rehenes se quedarían allí para siempre. De pronto, los tritones y las sirenas prorrumpieron en alaridos de excitación. Los que sujetaban a Harry aflojaron las manos, mirando hacia atrás. Harry se volvió y vio algo monstruoso que se dirigía hacia ellos abriéndose paso por el agua: el cuerpo de un hombre en bañador con cabeza de tiburón: era Krum. Parecía que se había transformado, pero mal. El hombre-tiburón fue directamente hasta Hermione y empezó a morderle las cuerdas. El problema estaba en que los nuevos dientes de Krum se hallaban en una posición poco práctica para morder nada que fuera más pequeño que un delfín, y Harry se dio cuenta de que, si Krum no ponía mucho cuidado, cortaría a Hermione por la mitad. Lanzándose hacia Krum, le dio un golpe en el hombro y le entregó la piedra dentada. Krum la cogió y la usó para liberar a Hermione. Al cabo de unos segundos ya lo había logrado. Cogió a Hermione por la cintura y, sin una mirada hacia atrás, se impulsó rápidamente hacia la superficie con ella. «¿Y ahora qué?», pensó Harry desesperado. Si estuviera seguro de que llegaría Fleur… pero no había ni rastro de ella. Cogió la piedra que Krum había tirado al suelo, pero los tritones se acercaron a él y a la niña, negando con la cabeza. Harry sacó la varita. —¡Apartaos! Sólo le salieron burbujas de la boca, pero tenía la clara impresión de que los tritones habían comprendido, porque de repente dejaron de reírse. Sus amarillos ojos estaban fijos en la varita de Harry, y parecían asustados. Podían ser muchos más que él, pero viendo sus caras comprendió que no sabían más de magia que el calamar gigante. —¡Contaré hasta tres! —gritó. Salió una fila de burbujas, pero levantó tres dedos para asegurarse de que entendían el mensaje—. Uno… —bajó un dedo—, dos… —bajó el segundo. Se dispersaron. Harry se lanzó hacia la niña y empezó a cortarle las cuerdas que la ataban a la estatua. Y al final la liberó. Cogió a la niña por la cintura y a Tess por el cuello de la túnica, y comenzó a ascender. El ascenso era muy lento, porque ya no podía usar la manos palmeadas para avanzar. Movió las aletas con furia, pero Tess y la hermana de Fleur eran como sacos de patatas que tiraban de él hacia abajo… Alzó los ojos hacia el cielo, aunque sabía que aún debía de encontrarse muy hondo porque el agua estaba oscura por encima de él. Los tritones y las sirenas lo acompañaban en la subida. Los vio girar a su alrededor con gracilidad, observando cómo él forcejeaba contra las aguas. ¿Lo arrastrarían a las profundidades cuando el tiempo hubiera concluido? Tal vez devoraban humanos… Las piernas se le agarrotaban del esfuerzo de nadar, y los hombros le dolían terriblemente de arrastrar a Tess y a la niña… Respiraba con dificultad. Volvían a dolerle los lados del cuello, y era muy consciente de la humedad del agua en la boca… pero, por otro lado, el agua se aclaraba. Podía ver sobre él la luz del día… Dio un potente coletazo con las aletas, pero descubrió entonces que ya no eran más que pies… El agua que le entraba por la boca le inundaba los pulmones. Empezaba a marearse, pero sabía que la luz y el aire se hallaban sólo a unos tres metros por encima de él. Tenía que llegar… tenía que conseguirlo…  
Hizo tal esfuerzo con las piernas que le pareció que los músculos se quejaban a gritos. Incluso su cerebro parecía lleno de agua: no podía respirar, necesitaba oxígeno, tenía que seguir subiendo, no podía parar… Y entonces notó que rompía con la cabeza la superficie del agua. Un aire limpio, fresco y maravilloso le produjo escozor en la cara empapada. Tomó una bocanada de aquel aire, con la sensación de que nunca había respirado de verdad y, jadeando, tiró de Tess y de la niña hasta la superficie. Alrededor de ellos, por todas partes, emergían unas primitivas cabezas de pelo verde, pero ahora le sonreían. Desde las tribunas, la multitud armaba muchísimo jaleo: todos estaban de pie, gritando y chillando. Tuvo la impresión de que creían que Tess y la niña habían muerto, pero se equivocaban: tanto uno como otro habían abierto los ojos. La niña parecía asustada y confusa, pero Tess simplemente echó un chorro de agua por la boca, parpadeó a la brillante luz del día y se volvió hacia Harry.  
—Esto está muy húmedo, ¿eh? —comentó; luego miró a la hermana de Fleur—. ¿Para qué la has traído? —Fleur no apareció. No podía dejarla allí —contestó Harry jadeando. —Harry, serás ingenuo… —dijo Tess—. ¡No me digas que te tomaste la canción en serio! Dumbledore no nos habría dejado ahogarnos allí. —Pero la canción decía… —¡Era sólo para asegurarse de que te dabas prisa en volver! —replicó Tess—. ¡Espero que no perdieras el tiempo allí abajo interpretando el papel de héroe! Harry se sintió al mismo tiempo estúpido y enfadado. Para Tess había sido muy fácil: había permanecido dormida, no se había dado cuenta de lo sobrecogedor que era el lago y verse rodeado de tritones y sirenas armados de lanzas, que parecían más que capaces de asesinar. —Vamos —dijo Harry—, ayúdame a llevarla. Creo que no nada muy bien. Con la compañía de veinte sirenas y tritones, que hacían de guardia de honor cantando sus horribles cánticos que parecían chirridos, llevaron a la hermana de Fleur por el agua hasta la orilla, desde donde los observaban los miembros del tribunal. Harry vio a la señora Pomfrey prodigando sus atenciones a Hermione, Krum, Cedric y Cho, que estaban envueltos en mantas muy gruesas. Desde la orilla a la que se dirigían, Dumbledore y Ludo Bagman les sonreían, pero Percy, que parecía muy pálido y, en cierto modo, más joven de lo habitual, fue a su encuentro chapoteando en el agua. Mientras tanto, Madame Maxime intentaba sujetar a Fleur Delacour, que estaba completamente histérica y peleaba con uñas y dientes para volver al agua. —¡«Gabguielle»!, ¡«Gabguielle»! ¿Está viva? ¿Está «heguida»? —¡Está bien! —intentó decirle Harry, pero llegaba tan cansado que apenas podía hablar, y mucho menos gritar. Percy agarró a Tess y tiró de ella hacia la orilla («¡Déjame en paz, Percy, estoy bien!»);  
Dumbledore y Bagman cogieron a Harry; Fleur se había soltado de Madame Maxime y corría a abrazar a su hermana. —Fue «pog» los «guindylows»… Me «atacagon»… ¡Ah, Gabguielle, pensé… pensé…! —Tú, ven aquí —dijo la voz de la señora Pomfrey. Agarró a Harry y, llevándolo hasta donde estaban Hermione y los otros, lo envolvió tan apretado en una manta que le pareció que le había puesto una camisa de fuerza, y lo obligó a beber una poción muy caliente que le hizo salir humo por las orejas. —¡Muy bien, Harry! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Lo hiciste, averiguaste el modo, y todo por ti mismo! —Bueno… —contestó Harry. Le hubiera contado lo de Dobby, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que Karkarov lo miraba. Era el único miembro del tribunal que no se había levantado de la mesa, el único que no mostraba señales de alivio al ver volver sanos y salvos a Harry, Ron y la hermana de Fleur—. Sí, es verdad —dijo Harry, elevando algo la voz para que lo oyera Karkarov. —Tienes un «escarrabajo» en el pelo, Herr… mío… ne —dijo Krum. Harry tuvo la impresión de   
que Krum intentaba recuperar la atención de Hermione, tal vez para recordarle que había sido él quien la había rescatado del lago, pero Hermione se quitó el escarabajo del pelo con un gesto de impaciencia y continuó: —Pero te has pasado un montón del tiempo, Harry… ¿Te costó mucho encontrarnos? —No, os encontré sin problemas. Harry se sentía más idiota a cada momento. Una vez fuera del agua, le parecía evidente que las medidas de seguridad de Dumbledore no habrían permitido la muerte de uno de los rehenes sólo porque el campeón no hubiera conseguido llegar a tiempo. ¿Por qué no había cogido a Tess y se había marchado con ella? Habría sido el primero… Ni Cedric ni Krum habían perdido un instante preocupándose por los otros: no se habían tomado en serio la canción de las sirenas. Dumbledore estaba agachado en la orilla, trabando conversación con la que parecía la jefa de las sirenas, que tenía un aspecto especialmente feroz y salvaje. El director hacía el mismo tipo de ruidos estridentes que las sirenas y los tritones producían fuera del agua: evidentemente, Dumbledore hablaba sirenio.  
—Harry—Le llamó Tess que también estaba envuelta en una manta,ella abrió los brazos y se abrazaron—Nunca pensé que era tan importante para ti—Tess recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.  
—Siento haber actuado así en el baile,no pude controlarme—Se disculpó Harry.  
—No te preocupes—Tess le sonrió.  
—Y tu eres lo que más me importa en este mundo—Dijo Harry.  
Tess unió sus labios con los de Harry sin pensarlo,se separaron y Tess recordó a cierto Slytherin,dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba el rubio,Draco Malfoy los miraba con ira.  
—¡Maldita sea!—Exclamó mientras seguía al rubio.  
El rubio caminaba rápidamente pero Tess lo alcanzó.  
—¡Draco!—Tess lo tomó del hombro—Perdoname yo...  
—¡Estás jugando conmigo Draco!—El ojigris imitó burlonamente la voz de Tess—Y que hay de ti!  
—Por favor,perdoname,yo lo siento,Harry me salvó y se significa mucho para mí,pero tú también me has salvado y valoro eso mucho mas—La expresión de Draco se suavizó.  
—Esta bien,te creo,pero enserio tengo que irme—Tess asintió


	10. Capitulo 10.

Harry cayó de bruces, y el olor del césped le penetró por la nariz. Había cerrado los ojos mientras el traslador lo transportaba, y seguía sin abrirlos. No se movió. Parecía que le hubieran cortado el aire. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar, y se sentía como si el suelo en que yacía fuera la cubierta de un barco. Para sujetarse, se aferró con más fuerza a las dos cosas que estaba agarrando: la fría y bruñida asa de la Copa de los tres magos, y el cuerpo de Cedric. Tenía la impresión de que si los soltaba se hundiría en las tinieblas que envolvían su cerebro. El horror sufrido y el agotamiento lo mantenían pegado al suelo, respirando el olor del césped, aguardando a que alguien hiciera algo… a que algo sucediera… Notaba un dolor vago e incesante en la cicatriz de la frente.  
El estrépito lo ensordeció y lo dejó más confundido: había voces por todas partes, pisadas, gritos… Permaneció donde estaba, con el rostro contraído, como si fuera una pesadilla que pasaría… Un par de manos lo agarraron con fuerza y lo volvieron boca arriba. —¡Harry!, ¡Harry! Abrió los ojos. Miraba al cielo estrellado, y Albus Dumbledore se encontraba a su lado, agachado. Los rodeaban las sombras oscuras de una densa multitud de personas que se empujaban en el intento de acercarse más. Harry notó que el suelo, bajo su cabeza,retumbaba con los pasos. Había regresado al borde del laberinto. Podía ver las gradas que se elevaban por encima de él, las formas de la gente que se movía por ellas, y las estrellas en lo alto. Harry soltó la Copa, pero agarró a Cedric aún con más fuerza. Levantó la mano que le quedaba libre y cogió la muñeca de Dumbledore, cuyo rostro se desenfocaba por momentos. —Ha retornado —susurró Harry—. Ha retornado. Voldemort. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha sucedido? El rostro de Cornelius Fudge apareció sobre Harry vuelto del revés. Parecía blanco y consternado. —¡Dios… Dios mío, Diggory! —exclamó—. ¡Está muerto, Dumbledore! Aquellas palabras se reprodujeron, y las sombras que los rodeaban se las repetían a los de atrás, y luego otros las gritaron, las chillaron en la noche: «¡Está muerto!», «¡Está muerto!», «¡Cedric Diggory está muerto!». —Suéltalo, Harry —oyó que le decía la voz de Fudge, y notó dedos que intentaban separarlo del cuerpo sin vida de Cedric, pero Harry no lo soltó. Entonces se acercó el rostro de Dumbledore, que seguía borroso.  
—Ya no puedes hacer nada por él, Harry. Todo acabó. Suéltalo. —Quería que lo trajera —musitó Harry: le parecía importante explicarlo—. Quería que lo trajera con sus padres… —De acuerdo, Harry… Ahora suéltalo. Dumbledore se inclinó y, con extraordinaria fuerza para tratarse de un hombre tan viejo y delgado, levantó a Harry del suelo y lo puso en pie. Harry se tambaleó. Le iba a estallar la cabeza. La pierna herida no soportaría más tiempo el peso de su cuerpo. Alrededor de ellos, la multitud daba empujones, intentando acercarse, apretando contra él sus oscuras siluetas. —¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡Diggory está muerto! —¡Tendrán que llevarlo a la enfermería! —dijo Fudge en voz alta—. Está enfermo, está herido… Dumbledore, los padres de Diggory están aquí, en las gradas… —Yo llevaré a Harry, Dumbledore, yo lo llevaré… —No, yo preferiría… —Amos Diggory viene corriendo, Dumbledore. Viene para acá… ¿No crees que tendrías que decirle, antes de que vea…? —Quédate aquí, Harry. Había chicas que gritaban y lloraban histéricas. La escena vaciló ante los ojos de Harry… —Ya ha pasado, hijo, vamos… Te llevaré a la enfermería. —Dumbledore me dijo que me quedara —objetó Harry. La cicatriz de la frente lo hacía sentirse a punto de vomitar. Las imágenes se le emborronaban aún más que antes. —Tienes que acostarte. Vamos, ven… Y alguien más alto y más fuerte que Harry empezó a llevarlo, tirando de él por entre la aterrorizada multitud. Harry oía chillidos y gritos ahogados mientras el hombre se abría camino por entre ellos llevándolo al castillo. Cruzaron la explanada y dejaron atrás el lago con el barco de Durmstrang. Harry ya no oía más que la pesada respiración del hombre que lo ayudaba a caminar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry y Tess se encontraron en el aula de pociones,según Draco,Snape tenía algo muy urgente que decirles.Snape entró al aula y miró a los dos adolescentes confundidos.  
—Potter,Avery,hemos descubierto algo muy importante y es necesario que ustedes dos los sepan—Harry y Tess asintieron.  
—Si señor—Dijeron al unisono.  
—Simplemente lo diré y ya—Comentó Snape con voz fria—Señor Potter usted y la señorita Avery son... Hermanos—Dijo Snape entre un suspiro.  
—¿Hermanos? ¿Nosotros?—Preguntó Tess incrédula.  
—Asi es señorita Avery—Comenzó el profesor de nariz ganchuda—Todos sabían la profecía de que los Potter tenían un niño nacido a finales de Julio,sin embargo,no supieron que había una niña nacida a inicios de Junio.  
—Pero...—Murmuro Harry—¿Como es posible que ella haya nacido el 5 de Junio si tenemos la misma edad?  
—Por complicaciones en el embarazo,la señorita Avery tuvo que nacer antes y después llegó usted señor Potter.  
—Pero,¿Cómo es que estoy con los Avery?—Interrogó Tess.  
—Los Potter,la dejaron en la confianza de alguien que le pudiera dar todo lo que ellos querían darle y los afortunados fueron los Avery.Eso es todo se pueden retirar.—Los chicos salieron del aula.  
—Entonces—Una breve pausa—Siempre fuimos hermanos—Murmuro Harry haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hermanos"  
—Si,eso me hace sentir un poco incomoda considerando que mi primer beso fue contigo—Rió Tess  
—Bueno,el mío tambien—Dijo Harry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
El expreso de Hogwarts estaba a punto de partir,cuando Draco se acercó a Tess.  
—Hola Draco—Saludó la pelinegra alegremente  
—Perdoname—La chica lo miró confundida.  
—¿Por que?  
Draco unió sus labios en un dulce beso y Tess lo correspondió.  
—¿Que se supone que seremos ahora? ¿Novios?—Preguntó Tess.  
—¿Tu quieres que lo seamos?—Tess asintío feliz  
—Claro.—Los chicos se dieron un pequeño beso.  
—Te quiero—Susurró Tess  
—Y yo a ti.  
Ambos se despidieron y Tess se quedó en el compartimiento junto a Harry,Ron y Hermione.  
—Chicos,¿Les gustaría pasar el verano conmigo? No tengo a nadie y a mis padres les encantaría tenerlos con nosotros.  
—Cualquier cosa por no estar con los Dursley—Tess rió  
—Yo iré con mucho gusto—Exclamó Hermione  
—Igual yo,solo tendré que pedirle permiso a mis padres—Dijo Ron.  
Muy pronto,el expreso de Hogwarts,llegó al andén 9¾ ,cada adolescente corrió con su familia y los arrastró hasta que cada familia estuvo frente a frente.  
—Papá,mamá,¿Podrían mis amigos quedarse en el verano con nosotros?—Preguntó Tess como niña pequeña.  
—Claro—Dijeron el señor y la señora Avery—Solo si sus padres están de acuerdo.  
Harry miró suplicante a Tía Petunia quien frunció los labios,parecía estarlo pensando.  
—Bien—Dijo finalmente y Harry saltó al lado de Tess.  
—Por nosotros no hay ningún problema—Dijeron el señor y la señora Granger con una sonrisa y Hermione se colocó juntó a Harry.  
—Claro que si—Dijo la señora Weasley.  
—Les prometemos que el 1 de Septiembre sus hijos estarán aqui sanos y salvos.  
Tess,Harry,Hermione,Ron y los padres de Tess se dirigieron a su mansión que no estaba muy lejos de la mansión donde vivía Draco Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Unos instantes después, el señor Weasley apareció en el andén con Ron,Hermione y Tess. Casi habían descargado el equipaje del carrito de Moody cuando llegaron Fred, George y Ginny con Lupin. —¿Algún problema? —gruñó Moody. —Ninguno —contestó Lupin. —De todos modos, informaré a Dumbledore de lo de Sturgis —afirmó Moody—. Es la segunda vez que no se presenta en una semana. Está volviéndose tan informal como Mundungus. —Bueno, cuidaos mucho —dijo Lupin estrechándoles la mano a todos. Por último se acercó a Harry y le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Tú también, Harry. Ten cuidado. —Sí, no te metas en líos y ten los ojos bien abiertos —le aconsejó Moody al estrecharle la mano—. Y esto va por todos: cuidado con lo que ponéis por escrito. Si tenéis dudas, no se os ocurra escribirlas en vuestras cartas. —Ha sido un placer conoceros —dijo Tonks abrazando a Hermione y Ginny—. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto. Entonces sonó un silbido de aviso; los alumnos que todavía estaban en el andén fueron apresuradamente hacia el tren. —Rápido, rápido —los apremió la señora Weasley, atolondrada, abrazándolos a todos, y a Harry dos veces—. Escribid… Portaos bien… Si os habéis dejado algo ya os lo mandaremos… ¡Rápido, subid al tren! El perro negro se levantó sobre las patas traseras y colocó las delanteras sobre los hombros de Harry, pero la señora Weasley empujó al muchacho hacia la puerta del tren y susurró: —¡Te lo suplico, Sirius, haz el favor de comportarte como un perro! —¡Hasta pronto! —gritó Harry desde la ventanilla abierta cuando el tren se puso en marcha, mientras Ron, Hermione y Ginny saludaban con la mano. Las figuras de Tonks, Lupin, Moody y el señor y la señora Weasley se encogieron con rapidez, pero el perro negro corrió por el andén junto a la ventana, agitando la cola; la gente que había en el andén reía viéndolo perseguir el tren;entonces éste tomó una curva y Sirius desapareció. —No ha debido acompañarnos —comentó Hermione, preocupada. —Vamos, no seas así —dijo Ron—, hacía meses que no veía la luz del sol, pobre hombre. —Bueno —dijo Fred dando una palmada—, no podemos pasarnos el día charlando, tenemos asuntos de los que hablar con Lee. Hasta luego —se despidió, y George y él desaparecieron por el pasillo hacia la derecha. El tren iba adquiriendo velocidad, y las casas que se veían por la ventana pasaban volando mientras ellos se mecían acompasadamente.  
—¿Vamos a buscar nuestro compartimento? —propuso Harry. Ron y Hermione se miraron. —Esto… —empezó a decir Ron. —Nosotros… Bueno, Ron y yo tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos —dijo Hermione sintiéndose muy violenta. Ron no miraba a su amigo, pues parecía muy interesado en las uñas de su mano izquierda. —¡Ah! —exclamó Harry—. Bueno, vale. —No creo que tengamos que quedarnos allí durante todo el trayecto —se apresuró a añadir Hermione—. Nuestras cartas decían que teníamos que recibir instrucciones de los delegados, y luego patrullar por los pasillos de vez en cuando. —Vale —repitió Harry—. Bueno, entonces ya…, ya nos veremos más tarde. —Sí, claro —dijo Ron lanzándole una furtiva y nerviosa mirada a su amigo—. Es una lata que tengamos que ir al vagón de los prefectos, yo preferiría… Pero tenemos que hacerlo, es decir, a mí no me hace ninguna gracia. Yo no soy Percy —concluyó con tono desafiante. —Ya lo sé —afirmó Harry, y sonrió. Pero cuando Hermione y Ron arrastraron sus baúles y a Crookshanks y a Pigwidgeon en su jaula hacia el primer vagón.  
—Bueno,vamos Harry—Dijo Tess,comenzando a caminar.  
—Si nos damos prisa podremos guardarles sitio—Le dijo Ginny.  
—Tienes razón —replicó Harry, y cogió la jaula de Hedwig con una mano y el asa de su baúl con la otra. Luego echaron a andar por el pasillo mirando a través de las puertas de paneles de cristal para ver el interior de los compartimentos, que ya estaban llenos. Harry se fijó, inevitablemente, en que mucha gente se quedaba contemplándolo con gran interés, y varios daban codazos a sus compañeros y lo señalaban. Tras observar aquel comportamiento en cinco vagones consecutivos, recordó que El Profeta se había pasado el verano contando a sus lectores que Harry era un mentiroso y un fanfarrón. Desanimado, se preguntó si esa gente que lo miraba y susurraba se habría creído aquellas historias. En el último vagón encontraron a Neville Longbottom, que, como Harry, también iba a hacer el quinto año en Gryffindor; tenía la cara cubierta de sudor por el esfuerzo de tirar de su baúl por el pasillo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a su sapo,Trevor. —¡Hola, Harry! —lo saludó, jadeando—. ¡Hola, Ginny! ¡Hola, Tess! El tren va lleno… No encuentro asiento… —Pero ¿qué dices? —se extrañó Ginny, que se había colado por detrás de Neville para mirar en el compartimento que había tras él—. En este compartimento hay sitio, sólo está Lunática Lovegood. Neville murmuró algo parecido a que no quería molestar a nadie. —No digas tonterías —soltó Ginny riendo—. Es muy simpática.  
Y entonces abrió la puerta del compartimento y metió su baúl dentro,Tess la siguió. Harry y Neville la siguieron—. ¡Hola, Luna! —la saludó Ginny—. ¿Te importa que nos quedemos aquí? La muchacha que había sentada junto a la ventana levantó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y unos ojos saltones que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente. Harry comprendió de inmediato por qué Neville había decidido pasar de largo de aquel compartimento. La muchacha tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada. Quizá contribuyera a ello que se había colocado la varita mágica detrás de la oreja izquierda, o que llevaba un collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, o que estaba leyendo una revista al revés. La chica miró primero a Neville y luego a Harry, y a continuación asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias —dijo Ginny, sonriente. Harry y Neville pusieron los tres baúles y la jaula de Hedwig en la rejilla portaequipajes y se sentaron. Luna los observaba por encima del borde de su revista, El Quisquilloso, y parecía que no parpadeaba tanto como el resto de los seres humanos. Miraba fijamente a Harry, que se había sentado enfrente de ella y que ya empezaba a lamentarlo.  
—Es un gusto hablar contigo—Tess le sonrió—Soy...  
—Eres Tess Potter,como no podría saberlo,eres la hermana de Harry Potter—Harry se tensó ante el comentario.  
—¿Sabes sobre eso?—Tess se sorprendió.  
—No se cómo la gente no se ha dado cuenta de eso—La voz de Luna,era soñadora—Son iguales.  
—Bueno,admito que no había pensado en eso—Las mejillas de Tess enrojecieron,avergonzada y sorprendida por tan sabía observación.  
—Me caes muy bien—Exclamó Luna,sonriendo a Tess.  
—Les dije que os llevarías bien—Habló Ginny.  
—¿Que estás leyendo?—Preguntó Tess,mirando la revista que Luna tenía en las manos.  
—Es el Quisquilloso,mi padre es el director—Tess sonrió—Puedo regalarte un ejemplar.  
—Gracias—Tess lo tomó,guardandolo en su bolso.—Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien,volveré pronto.  
—Adios Tess—Harry sonrió a su hermana.  
—Fue un gusto conocerte Luna—Tess le sonrió a la chica y salió del compartimento.  
...

Ron y Hermione no aparecieron hasta al cabo de una hora, después de que pasase el carrito de la comida. Harry, Ginny y Neville se habían terminado las empanadas de calabaza y estaban muy entretenidos intercambiando cromos de ranas de chocolate cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimento y Ron y Hermione entraron acompañados de Crookshanks y Pigwidgeon, que ululaba estridentemente en su jaula. —Estoy muerto de hambre —dijo Ron; dejó a Pigwidgeon junto a Hedwig, le quitó una rana de chocolate de las manos a Harry y se sentó a su lado. Abrió el envoltorio, mordió la cabeza de la rana y se recostó con los ojos cerrados, como si hubiera tenido una mañana agotadora. —Hay dos prefectos de quinto en cada casa —explicó Hermione, que parecía muy contrariada, y se sentó también—. Un chico y una chica. —Y a ver si sabéis quién es uno de los prefectos de Slytherin —preguntó Ron, que todavía no había abierto los ojos. —Malfoy —contestó Harry al instante, convencido de que sus peores temores se confirmarían. —Por supuesto —afirmó Ron con amargura; luego se metió el resto de la rana en la boca y cogió otra. —Y Pansy Parkinson, esa pava —añadió Hermione con malicia—. No sé cómo la han nombrado prefecta, si es más tonta que un trol con conmoción cerebral…  
—Ultimamente he visto a Tess muy cerca de Malfoy—Comentó Ron mordiendo la rana de chocolate.—Temo que ella tenga algo con él—Añadió Harry con preocupación.  
—Pareces el típico hermano sobreprotector—Hermione parecía divertida.—Piensalo Hermione,siempre se miran de una forma que no puedo describir—Harry miró a sus amigos,totalmente seguro de lo que decía.  
—Tal vez solo es desprecio—Sugirió Ron.  
—Estoy seguro de que es algo más—Insistió Harry.—¿Cómo explicas que hayan ido al baile de navidad juntos?  
—Te apoyo Harry—Dijó Hermione con expresión pensativa—¿Crees que quiera decirnos algo?  
—Conozco a mi hermana y es demasiado testaruda para siquiera decirnos una palabra sobre eso.  
Tess entró en el compartimiento nuevamente,sentándose junto a Luna,y Harry la escudriñó con la mirada durante unos minutos. Tess sacó la revista de su bolso y comenzó a hojearla,deteniéndose para leer algunos artículos,que hacían que soltara algunas risas,provocando que Ron,Harry y Hermione la mirarán como si fuera un bicho raro.En un momento,Harry le quitó la revista de las manos. —¿Puedo mirar?—Tess asintió,sabiendo que no le gustaría y se la devolvería pronto. —¿Hay algo que valga la pena? —preguntó Ron cuando Harry cerró la revista. —Pues claro que no —se adelantó Hermione en tono mordaz—. El Quisquilloso es pura basura, lo sabe todo el mundo.Tess le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hermione que está ignoró. —Perdona —dijo Luna, cuya voz, de pronto, había perdido aquel tono soñador—. Mi padre es el director. —¡Oh…, yo…! —balbuceó Hermione, abochornada—. Bueno…, tiene cosas interesantes… Es muy… —Dámela, por favor. Gracias —respondió Luna con frialdad, y luego se inclinó hacia delante y se la quitó a Harry de las manos,dándosela de nuevo a Tess. la puerta del compartimento se abría por tercera vez. Harry se volvió; estaba esperando que sucediera, pero eso no significó que el hecho de ver a Draco Malfoy le pareciera menos desagradable. —¿Que quieres Malfoy?—Harry dirigió su mano a sus costados,listo para sacar su varita. —Relajate Potter,no vengo a verte a ti—Tess hundió su nariz en la revista. Un silencio incómodo se formó hasta que Tess bufó y salió del compartimento junto con él. —¿Qué rayos quieres?—Preguntó Tess cuando estuvieron lejos del compartimento—Harry me matará cuando regrese. —Lo siento—Draco acarició la mejilla de Tess —Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo—Sus labios se juntaron con cariño.—Bueno,tengo que irme,adiós amor. Tess entró nuevamente al compartimiento y volvió a sentarse junto a Luna. —Teresa—Llamó Harry con voz seria y la chica apretó la mandíbula. —No me llames Teresa—Reclamó molesta. —¿Por qué Malfoy vino a buscarte?—Tess rodó los ojos y lo ignoró,Harry estuvo a punto de reclamar pero Hermione le hizo un gesto,indicándole que mejor se calmara. El resto del viaje,Tess y Luna hablaron de cientos de cosas,descubriendo que tenían varias cosas en común,cómo su fascinación por las criaturas mágicas,Ron,Harry y Hermione hablaron de diferentes cosas sin importancia y Ginny y Neville también hablaron entre ellos.


End file.
